Fire of The Heart
by GhostRin
Summary: "Purity born from insanity" Mai is suddenly thrown into a reality she never wanted to exist. Naru isn't there to guide her like he used too, and now its Mai's turn to save Naru from a danger that is far more powerful then anticipated. But too make matters worse, Mai has to fill the role of leader in place of Naru; not too mention her unstable sanity too boot! Is it even possible?
1. Chapter 1: Naru?

**June,**

**Tuesday**

_My name is __Taniyama__ Mai. Currently, I am a seventeen year old high school student. Because I live alone with no one to support me, I have to work at a job, but my job is far from normal. No, what I do, is hunt ghosts, as a member of SPR team, or __Shibuya Physic Research for short. The team and I had just solved yet another paranormal case, and was heading home, ready for rest._

Mai smiled brightly as she waved her goodbyes to the dwindling figures of Takigawa and Ayako. As Mai's friends disappeared around a corner, Mai lowered her hand and look curiously over at her boss, Naru.

Naru was possibly the most incredible person Mai had ever met. An eighteen year old teenager with a doctorate, job, and a long list of accomplishments, not to mention the doubtless other secrets he kept hidden from her; yet Mai believed he was the biggest narcissist in the world.

'I wonder why he is so cold all the time…' Mai wondered with half closed eyes, she knew the reasons, she just never really bothered to answer her own questions.

"Mai, let's go." Naru said suddenly, walking away before Mai could respond. Slightly irked by Naru, Mai followed him as they walked back to the office.

As the two continued walking, Mai receded to her memories of the case. It had been rough, with a siren like ghost that seemed particularly attracted to Mai. Mai had always been a magnet for ghosts but that one had tried to kill her two times in a row in a single day. Mai shivered at the memory, forcing out the eerie melody of the ghost's song to the back of her mind. Shaking her head, Mai desperately looked around for some kind of distraction.

Mai soon smelled an enticing sent, sending her empty stomach into a loud, complaining fit. Naru turned to look at Mai, one eye brow raised, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Mai's felt her face flare in embarrassment. Mai stared owlishly at the ground. Her stomach growled again, this time louder.

"Hungry?" Naru asked. Mai looked up, her face still tinged red. She was desperately hungry; she hadn't eaten in at least a day and a half. Her stomach let out a third, loud complaint, confirming Naru's question. Smirking, he looked around 'He seems to be in a good mood' Mai thought suspiciously, before pushing the thought aside.

Mai also looked around, and soon spotted a decent looking restaurant.

"Hey Naru… Let's eat over there." Mai offered, pointing out the restaurant. Naru nodded in agreement.

Walking inside, Naru and Mai sat at an out of the way corner table, waiting for the waiter. It didn't surprise Mai in the slightest when Naru pulled out a book and began reading it.

Eyes narrowing, Mai mused over what kind of book it was, before quickly giving up 'Who knows, it's Naru I'm talking about here' Suddenly, Mai spotted a teenage couple not too far from her table, smiling at eachother, Mai's face flared 'Is that how Naru and I look?' Mai shook her head furiously, roughly casting the thought aside, face flaring hotter still. Desperately needing something else to focus on, Mai looked over to another table, where a group of children sat silently.

Eyes half closed, Mai watched as a waiter approached the children and tried to ask them if they wanted to order anything. None of the children even looked at the man, as they continued their small conversations. Mai narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right with those children, they were too quiet, whispering to eachother in an odd manner; and none of them were really acting like kids. One suddenly turned and locked eyes with Mai.

Mai felt a shiver go down her spine the second she made eye contact. Her instincts screamed 'GET AWAY, DANGER' Mai forced her squirming fear down as she smiled at the child before looking back at Naru.

Naru looked up from his book, watching the suddenly stiff Mai, and noticed her widening eyes. He quirked a halfhearted eye brow at Mai.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"N-No… Um-" Mai shakily responded, unable to hide her uneven voice. Naru picked up on her fear. Snapping his book closed, Naru scowled at Mai.

"You are a horrible liar." He muttered. Not taking offense, Mai suddenly spotted a shift in the waiter that was trying to attend to the children.

"Excuse me if I am sounding pushy, but if you aren't going to order anything, then can you please leave and let other families sit?" the waiter asked, his voiced strained. None of the children regarded him.

Mai felt another spike of fear run down her spine; something was terribly wrong.

"Mai?" Naru's eyes narrowed, seeing the sudden flash of fear on Mai's features "Wha-"

"What the hell?! Why don't you talk, why are you ignoring me?!" The waiter suddenly screamed, shaking with fury, or was it fear of the same vibe that Mai had picked up on? None of the children responded, a few glared at him, before returning to their quiet conversations.

Something in the waiter's self-control must've slipped, because he suddenly raised his hand, slapping the closest kid to him. The sound rang in Mai's ears.

Shocked and caught off guard by the waiter's sudden attack, both Mai and Naru stood, like others around them. The child the waiter had slapped, a boy, pushed himself to his feet, not saying a word, not crying or screaming, and turned to the waiter.

The man started to quake, taking a few steps back before tripping and falling on his rear, eyes widening as the child calmly approached him. The boy stopped and looked down at the waiter, and grinned. Not your normal happy grin that you would see on a normal kid's face, this one was practically screaming 'Run or die' Something poked past the child's mouth.

_Fangs_

Before anyone could react, the fanged boy suddenly jumped his attacker, sinking his teeth deep into his neck, easily drawing blood. Screaming, the waiter struggled, his efforts proving fruitless as his attacker stuck fast stubbornly, continuing to suck the man's life blood. Everyone that stood watching could not move, too shocked to react, even Naru was still. Soon, the man's struggles grew more feeble, then stopped, the light fading fast from his hazel colored eyes.

"Run…." He whispered, weakly coughing up blood before going limp, never to move again. As if that one word had broken a spell, everyone was free. The teenage couple Mai had watched earlier panicked instantly, the girl screaming bloody murder. Mai stared at the dead man, horrorstruck. He was dead, just like that.

Suddenly the group of children that had sat watching began to split up, each one grinning murderous smirks, each baring their fangs. As if a bomb went, the children suddenly leapt in all directions, attacking the closes people to them, one went off and guarded the only exit in the building. There was no way out; they were trapped.

"N-Naru!" Mai screamed, desperately trying the dodge the monster that bounded toward her. Naru quickly grabbed Mai's shirt collar, roughly pulling her behind him against the wall.

"Mai, stay behind me." Naru ordered emotionlessly, beginning to maneuver towards a corner with Mai in tow.

The child that attacked Mai began to stalk them, following them slowly, growling inhumanly.

"Naru, wh-what happened to the children?" Mai asked shakily, watching the child fearfully.

"They have been possessed by a powerful spirit." Naru answered calmly, reaching the corner. Pushing Mai into the corner, Naru shielded Mai from the oncoming attacks.

The child that had been mirroring their movements suddenly made her move, latching onto Naru's wrist, and yanked him away from Mai with incredible force.

"Naru!" Mai screamed, grabbing at thin air. Mai watched in horror as more and more children began to pile on top of Naru. Mai was unsure of what to do, what was she supposed to do? Mai suddenly remembered the chant Ayako had taught her.

"RIN, PYO, TO, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN!" Mai screamed, knocking aside a few children from Naru. Mai despaired, in terms of warding, her chant had no effect, if anything, it had only angered the possessed children more. With a screech, one child suddenly flew from nowhere, crashing into the pile, and threw Naru out from under the withering mass.

What Mai saw would forever be in her nightmares, burned into her very soul. Time slowed for Mai, as she watched helplessly as Naru began to fall to the ground with a child at his throat, sucking the very essence from him. Naru's cold mask had slipped, his once expressionless, cold mask shattered, showing fear like a black dot on white paper. Face paling as his blood ran thin, Naru's sight dimmed. 'He is going to die!' Mai screeched in her mind. Time returned to normal as Naru crashed to the ground, still, and silent.

Something cracked in Mai's sanity, something so vital, yet so fragile cracked. Blinded by loss and fury, Mai called upon a power she did not know she had. This strange power took form at Mai's feet. A golden flame. The fire began to climb up Mai's body, engulfing her in its brilliant light, growing white has more and more power collected. Letting out a heart-wrenching scream, Mai released the flames in all directions, purifying the possessed children savagely. Painted gold, the room was filled with animal like screams, as the spirits inside the children were purified.

Mai released her power, collapsing on the spot in exhaustion. Gasping for breath, Mai spotted the still Naru. Desperately, she crawled to him, hoping, praying to every deity that existed, that he was alive.

"N… Naru…?" She gasped out. She gently touched his ashen face, he was so cold. Terrified, Mai quickly checked for a pulse; she felt none. Mai shattered; collapsing onto Naru's chest, Mai wept, clutching at Naru's shirt, and cursed her stupidity, her bad luck, and her helplessness.

'Naru is dead, and it's all my fault, it's all my fault…" Mai ran dry, she had cried till she had no more moisture left in her. Still lying across Naru's chest, she mourned, sobbing quietly.

'Naru… You tried to protect me, you stupid idiot… Why couldn't you just have left me?' Mai's breath caught in her throat. She was such an idiot… If only she hadn't asked to eat at the stupid restaurant…

Mai felt something press against her tear stained cheek. 'W-What…?' Mai stilled herself, quieting her sobs. Yes, there it was again, the slight rise and fall. Naru was breathing, 'NARU!' throat dry, Mai rejoiced. Naru was alive, he was breathing. With every passing second, Naru's breath grew more regular, stronger. Mai concentrated, yes, he was most diffidently alive, and she could hear the steady beat of his heart now. Clutching tighter to Naru's shirt, Mai looked up at his face.

"Naru…?" She did not get a response. Mai felt her sanity slipping again, grabbing at straws, Mai fumbled for her phone, dialing 911. She needed to get him to a hospital, before she lost him again, this time, forever.

* * *

Whoot! First chapter up! This is a story that I was originally writing for myself, so it's actually pretty far along, but I thought what's the point of putting so much hard work into it if I'm not going to share it? So here it is! Enjoy, and PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2: Needed Comfort

**June,**

**Wednesday**

Mai sat numbly next to Naru's hospital bed, staring at his unconscious face as he breathed peacefully. Thinking back, she remembered calling 911, frantically demanding help. At the time, she had forgotten all about calling her friends, too worried for Naru's well-being. When the ambulance had arrived, they had originally not allowed Mai to ride in the ambulance with him, having too many people to care for; Mai had responded badly, threatening the paramedics and even tried to claw herself to Naru's side. The paramedics gave up and let her ride.

When they had arrived to the emergency room, Mai had paced back and forth until the doctors took pity for her and let her watch through the ICU window. Now, in Naru's assigned room, Mai sat watching Naru, keeping watched for a sign of anything going wrong; nothing happened.

Mai fumbled for her phone, tears trailing down her eyes, as she began calling everyone on the SPR team; calling Lin first.

"Hello?" Lin answered, with a slightly annoyed tone; being called at 11:00 pm at night.

"L-Lin…. It's Naru, he…" Mai started, her stuttering voice cracking.

"Mai?"

"Naru… Is at the hospital with me… He…-" Mai broke into a sob

"Mai, what happened?!" Lin demanded; something crashed on his end, probably his chair.

"He… He…-" Mai broke into even more violent sobs, Lin, realizing the situation was serious, quickly realized he could not get anything out of Mai over the phone.

"Mai, tell me what hospital he is admitted in." Mai passed along the information

"I'll call the others." Lin assured, and before Mai could protest, he hung up.

Hand shaking, Mai lowered her phone, before closing it hesitantly. Looking up at Naru, Mai could not fight the urge to hold his hand, to hope that physical contact could bring him back to her. Shakily, she took hold of Naru's limp hand, horrified on how fragile it seemed between her own two hands.

Mai had lost track of time of how long she sat there, staring at Naru's sleeping face, when suddenly, a gentle hand came from behind her and rested on her shoulder, startling Mai.

"Easy…" Lin assured Mai softly. Mai sighed with relief, before she again felt tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Lin…. What am I going to do?" Mai sobbed, leaning her head against his chest, refusing to release Naru's hand. Lin said nothing in reply, instead, he pulled aside another chair and sat next to Mai, lending a shoulder for her to cry, as he watched Naru.

Not fifteen minutes later did Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, and Madako appear; all silently slipping into the room. Ignoring her friends, Mai buried her facing against Lin's shoulder, hoping to find refuge.

"Oh Mai…." Ayako said, biting her lip, as she watched Mai's attempt to escape reality. Takigawa rested a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder. Masako, standing at the foot of Naru's bed, hid her face behind her sleeve, feeling herself begin to deteriorate watching Mai. John and Yasuhara exchanged glances as they watched their friends. Madako silently walked over to Naru, gently brushing her hand across her old student's cheek, feeling as helpless as the others.

Mai's sobs slowly quieted as time passed, and Lin managed to coax her out of her hiding place enough for her to drink a cup of water. Releasing only one hand from Naru, Mai took the water, draining it instantaneously, before replacing her hand back in its spot around Naru's limp hand. Everyone stayed silent until finally Ayako, unnerved by the scene broke the silence.

"Mai…. What happened…?" Ayako asked hesitantly, Mai turned rigid, before relaxing, tears forming in her eyes again.

"It's all my fault…" She sobbed

"I was hungry…. And I offered to eat at this restaurant… Seems how neither Naru or I had eaten anything for a long time…. And… And…." Mai's voice cracked "We saw a group of kids…. That were possessed by a spirit…. This man had hit one of them…. And…. The kid he hit…. Jumped him, and killed him…. By-"Mai's voice caught in her throat, forcing her to swallow dryly. "By biting his neck... Like a vampire… After that, all the children started to attack everyone…. One of them blocked the only exit…. Trapping us…" Mai took a shaky breath. "One tried to attack me, but Naru saved me…. He shielded me… The monster that…. Tried to attack me…. Suddenly grabbed Naru's wrist… Pulling him away from me… I tried to stop him… I tried…" Mai started to sob again, but forced herself to continue "The children started to attack him… I tried to ward them away…. But…. It only worsened it… One suddenly jumped into the fray with such force that it…. Knocked Naru out into my view… He… He-" Mai could not continue, Mai buried her face back against Lin's shoulder, sobs raking her shivering shoulders.

Masako covered her face with her sleeve again, shivering as tears began to stream down her face. She leaned against John heavily. Everyone exchanged heart stricken glances.

"What happened, Mai…?" Madako gently urged, her own eyes growing wet.

"The…. He had… a child at his neck…. That was sucking his…. Blood… He looked so…" Mai's voice faltered, as she withdrew herself from Lin's shoulder again.

"When he… Fell to the ground… And he didn't get back up…. I felt something…. so, violent." Mai explained quietly. "I was so angry at myself…. so angry… I felt like something cracked in me…" Mai shook her head quietly "I remember feeling this… Energy… Engulf me, it looked like golden fire, but it didn't burn me… I, I guess I released it or something… Because it suddenly… Exploded, purifying all the spirits that possessed the children…" Mai looked blankly at Naru

"After that, I checked Naru. He wasn't breathing… And I didn't feel a pulse; I thought I lost him… but then… He started breathing again…" Mai suddenly looked exhausted, collapsing forward next to Naru, still clutching his hand.

Lin exchanged glances with Madako, eyes wide.

'That sounds like….!' Lin thought to himself. Looking at the others, all but Yasuhara had confused, astounded expressions.

Lin looked down at Mai, who lay quietly sobbing. She sounded so exhausted…

Suddenly, Mai stiffened, nearly knocked Lin out of his chair when she suddenly stood up. Blinking in confusion, Mai pressed her hand on Naru's forehead; as if searching for something.  
"Mai?" Ayako asked; startled. Mai ignored Ayako, instead, she turned to Lin. Mai was gritting her teeth in fury, her eyes wild.

"Lin, Naru is possessed, seal him, _now_!" Mai ordered, teeth grinding audibly. Caught off guard by the turn of events, Lin quickly stood to check Naru himself.

Lin found that Naru was very much possessed; like Mai had said. Lin quickly sealed Naru, drawing the symbol on his forehead; watching it glow before fading. Lin looked at Mai in amazement.

"How did you?"

"I don't know, I sensed something off." Mai growled, glaring through Naru to whatever was possessing him. Lin blinked.

Naru's phone suddenly went off, scaring everyone. Mai grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mai? Why are you on Naru's phone?" The caller exclaimed, immediately recognizing Mai's voice.

"Naru is in the hospital in a coma, what is it you want?" Mai coolly answered

"Well… We've got a client that won't leave until she consults the team about her story, she's claiming her house is haunted." The caller explained, Mai's eyes narrowed.

"Let me think about it. Goodbye." Mai hung up abruptly, looking down at the floor, her mind a barrage of conflicting thoughts. She steeled herself.

Looking up, Mai stared at her friends, a new fire in her eyes.

"I have a few questions."

* * *

I couldn't resist posting more chapters; prepare for a barrage of them, and PLEASE leave reviews! I really mean it!


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Fire

**June,**

**Thursday**

Despite saying she had questions; she asked none until the team had returned to the office. Once everyone settled on the couch and the few chairs, Mai finally spoke.

"Alright, Lin, what was that power I used?" She started coolly. Lin blinked, caught off guard by the sudden direct question, before composing himself again; she must've noticed the looks she got at the hospital.

"From what description you have provided, I can safely assume it's the Purification Fire." Lin explained hesitantly. Mai's eyes narrowed, she was starting to look like Naru.

"There are very few cases about anyone having the Purification Fire, but when there is, that person is immensely powerful as exorcists or cleansers, depending on how they use their power. From the brief time I studied it, I have gathered that for a person born with the power to first use it would have to go through something that can… Upset their mental balance; severely depending on the person." Lin looked at Mai, who remained expressionless "I have also gathered that once a person uses it once, they can use it at any time, but miss using it can cause exuberant amounts of exhaustion." Mai nodded slowly, before standing straight.

Suddenly, with a _Foosh! _A golden fire jumped up around Mai. Everyone started, staring in amazement as Mai began to collect the flames into a small orb in her hands.

"Amazing…" Ayako whispered, wide eyed.

"Unbelievable" John agreed.

Soon, Mai had a baseball sized flame in her hands, in which she placed on the table for the others to observe.

"Such pure energy…." Masako murmured behind her trademark sleeve; but Masako found herself confused, she indeed felt powerful purification powers radiating from the 'fire' before her, but something seemed off, the edges were faded ever so slightly. 'Lack of energy?' Masako narrowed her eyes, 'no, something more, something even I cannot see' Masako tilted her head as she contemplated 'Lack of energy may be playing a role in this but it is something else...'

'This is what I had used to save Naru; maybe I can use it again to bring him back to us… To me…' Mai thought to herself as she watched the dancing flames, she felt so tired. She had pushed herself far over her physical and mental limit; she needed to rest. Slowly, so not to startle her friends, Mai released her hold on the flame, watching it die down before disappearing. 'Controlling it seems so natural now…' Mai thought, starting to feel faint. Mai swayed suddenly, collapsing on the ground.

"Mai?!" Takigawa jumped to Mai's side. He checked her pulse, before sighing with relief.

"She's alright, just exhausted." He assured his worried friends, before picking her up and placing her on the extra couch; taking off his jacket and putting it around Mai's shoulders in the process. He turned back to his friends with wide eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now…?"

"We wait, and watch" Madako suggested "Lin did say that for someone to use the Purification Fire, their mental health had to be risked in the process." Madako looked down at the sleeping Mai with motherly eyes. "We don't want to risk losing Mai, Naru would kill us, I just know it…"

Everyone nodded their heads solemnly, all agreeing. They could only watch and wait.

* * *

Shortest. Chapter. EVER! I was originally only going to post up to chapter three, but when I saw how pathetically short it was, I bumped it up to chapter four, be happy :) And as payment for my generosity, leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: A Case Without Naru

**June,**

**Saturday**

Mai stared at the mirror. 'What am I going to do?' Mai growled softly, she had listened to the potential client's story, talking of her supposed haunted house. Mai considered going, even if it meant without Naru, the only problem was, who was going to lead the case in his place?

The client, Nakamura Azumi, claimed to hear loud banging noises, doors that would open and close on their own, feel the room temperature drop drastically and repeatedly seeing a glowing crimson colored hand around her house. She even said that that very same hand had grabbed her arm, nearly breaking it in the process. Mai knew that if Naru where here, he would take it, but she wasn't Naru, and he wasn't here.

Mai bit her lip. 'Who would lead the case?' Ayako, as talented as she was with her purification, would miss critical seemingly small factors when it came to the extensive staring of the monitors; the same going with Takigawa and John, though Takigawa had led the team before, during a zombie invasion crisis. Masako didn't know how to use any of the equipment very well, nor would the office work suit her talents as a medium. That left only Madako, Lin, and herself.

Mai thought hard. Lin was best at researching crucial information, his talents as an onmyoji were outstanding, and he knew how to use the equipment, but if he was left with leading the case, then he would have little time to do what he did best, plus being in charge may lead him to being uncomfortable. Madako was the most likely candidate; she had personally trained Naru into the brilliant man he is today, and she wasn't afraid to take drastic measures; even tightly wrapping her friends around her finger. Mai thought carefully, was there anything that Madako would fall back upon? She knew the equipment, she knew how to order others around, and she knew more about paranormals then anyone else Mai knew. Mai nodded, she would discuss her decision with both Lin and Madako, before taking the case.

**-Later-**

"I'm afraid I can't lead the case, Mai. I have to go the England on a business trip, I'm sorry." Madako apologized, causing the already frustrated Mai to grind her teeth. She looked at her second choice with pleading eyes.

"I cannot lead the case either Mai, I am not suited for the job, not like Naru." Lin said apologetically.

"Then who is going to lead the case?!" Mai demanded "Ayako will most probably miss critical factors, John and Masako don't know the equipment that well, Bou-san, though good in a crisis, wouldn't be good for managing everything, Madako has to leave, Lin isn't 'suited' and I'm…" Mai's voice trailed off.

"The only person that knows how to use and setup the equipment, can be a very good supporter to her friends, and is already a relatively good leader. I am sure you will know what to do; you have been Naru's assistant long enough for some off his knowledge to rub off on you. Besides, if you ever need help, you could ask for your friends support." Madako said. Lin nodded his head in agreement.

Mai groaned, she had brought this on herself it seems. Mai placed a hand on her forehead, thinking hard.

'I guess there is no choice….' Mai thought hesitantly

"Call the rest of the team, I need to think about how I'm going to break this to them." Mai walked away, heading towards Naru's office absent mindedly. Madako sighed sympathetically.

"Poor girl, she has such a bleeding heart, trying to fill Naru's place; it won't be easy."

Lin watched as Mai walked into Naru's dark cave, closing the door behind herself.

"Out of us all, she is the one that needs Naru the most." Lin murmured quietly, Madako nodded.

* * *

Mai closed the door behind herself, leaning back against the door heavily. Sliding down, Mai held her head, tears beginning to stream down her face.

What was she going to do?

Sobbing quietly, Mai experienced small flashbacks of Naru. His cocky smirks, his unruly habit of demanding tea, but then not saying thank you afterward, his concentrated look when on cases… Mai missed him so much...

"Naru…. What am I going to do…?" Mai did not expect and answer, and in turn, did not receive one. Mai felt so hopeless. She couldn't possibly lead a case…. But she was the only one left who could do it. She didn't even know all the basics. Mai looked up at Naru's desk.

She would learn, if it meant she could get one step closer to waking Naru up from his deadly coma.

Mai stood, and walked to Naru's desk. Looking around, Mai found a well-worn, slightly dusty book. Picking it up, Mai gently brushed the dust away, revealing the author's name…. It read 'Dr. Oliver Davis', Naru… Mai smiled bitterly. 'He always called me stupid, but never fully taught me anything. But now he is going to teach me everything I need to know.' Mai sat in Naru's chair, opening the book, and lost herself in its knowledge.

**-An Hour and A Half Later-**

Lin knocked the door again, it was time for Mai to make her announcement. But she wouldn't come out of Naru's office. Sighing, Lin opened the door, looking around for Mai in the dark room, soon finding her at the desk. Mai was fast asleep, lying on top of a rather large book, about two thirds of the way through. Silently walking over to Mai, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Mai, it's time to tell the rest of the team…" Lin reminded Mai. Mai muttered something, feebly waving her hand at Lin to go away, before snuggling closer to the book. Sighing again, Lin shook Mai's shoulder harder. "Mai, wake up." Mai's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh….. uhhh…." Mai groaned tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Looking around groggily, Mai's eyes widened as she realized where she was and where she was sitting.

"Wha-…" Mai's voice trailed off as she remembered the events that happened only an hour and a half ago. Mai looked down at the book in her hands, gently stroking it, smiling humorlessly.

"Do you think it will help?" Mai murmured

"What?" Lin asked

"Reading this book, it was written by Naru. Maybe by reading it, I'll be able to lead the case better…." Mai closed the book, holding it tightly against her chest.

Lin gently gripped Mai's shoulder.

"Maybe" He answered. Mai nodded, before standing, moving away from the desk. With Lin close behind, Mai made her way out of the office, still clutching the large book.

The rest of the team waited outside in the waiting area. They all immediately noticed the book, each person choosing to make no comment; seeing how Mai carried it gently. Sitting down, Mai stared at everyone, seemingly unsure on how to start. She started by taking a deep breath.

"I have decided to take the recent client's case." She said simply. The team traded skeptical glances.

"That's good and all, but who will be leading the case?" John asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I will" Mai answered

"And why would you be the best to lead the case?" Masako cut in, eyes narrowed.

"I did not want myself to lead the case, my first option was Madako, but she has to leave for England on a business trip. Lin, my second choice is not suited for the position. You all generally do not know how to use all the equipment needed; besides, it is best if your talents are used in the areas they are meant for." Mai explained. The others nodded slowly, seeing the logic behind Mai's reasoning.

"Alright, if you ever need our help, we will always be there." Takigawa said, smirking, giving Mai a thumbs up. Mai smiled at him, grateful for the ready support.

"Thanks, Monk."

"No problem, it's what friends are for, aren't they?" The monk laughed. 'Yes… And now Naru needs my help…' Mai thought.

"Alright, I will inform the client, lets meet back here at 10:00 am tomorrow." Mai said. Everyone nodded in agreement, before walking out the room to head home for rest. Mai sighed, that had gone better then she had thought.

"You get some sleep as well, Mai." Lin advised; preparing to go home early as well.

"I'll go home soon; but I still have some unfinished plans to sort." Mai thought of all the preparations ahead; inwardly groaning. She also planned to read as much of Naru's books as possible, knowing she needed the knowledge badly.

"Alright, Mai. See you tomorrow." Lin nodded goodbye to Mai, before he too, walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Crimson Spirit

**Sunday**

**Day 1**

Mai stared tiredly at the gigantic house, no energy left to make a big deal out of it like she usually did. She had spent the whole night up making plans, packing the van herself, and then drowning herself in Naru's books, absorbing as much as she could; she also brought an extra book with her.

Walking to the door with the team close behind, Mai knocked on the door. Mai listened to the echoes of her knocks, giving her the impression that the house was quite large and spacious on the inside. Soon, Mai also heard the sound of hurried footsteps. The door opened, revealing a young red-headed woman, her brown eyes apologetic.

"Hello, I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier, please forgive me." Nakamura said, bowing her head in apologies.

"It's alright Nakamura-san." Mai assured, forcing herself to smile, pushing down her exhaustion.

"Please, call me Azumi. Let me show you to the rooms I have prepared for your use." Azumi said, smiling brightly. Mai nodded, following Azumi into the house with the team in tow.

"Alright, this will be the room for your base." Azumi said; pointing out a large room with a few tables set up." The rooms on the left are for the mens use. And the room three doors down of that are for the girls." Azumi said good naturally. "Each room has its own bathroom complete with a shower. The kitchen is around the corner to the left." Azumi finished, smiling again. "If you need anything else, I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner." Azumi walked off towards the kitchen.

Mai watched Azumi go around the corner before walking into the base room, turning to the team. Stomach fluttering, Mai looked around, assessing how to set up base.

"Alright, let's bring in the equipment, Masako, can you please go around the house and see if there are any spirits?" Masako nodded "Alright, let's get started, I want to get base up and running as soon as possible." Mai nodded to the team before walking out, heading to the van to start bring in the equipment.

After an hour, the base was functional. With the help of Lin, Mai had managed to keep things under control, making sure that everything was set up correctly. Mai stepped back nodding in satisfaction, before picking up an interior map of the house, provided by Azumi.

"Lin, I am going to find Azumi, we need to set up the cameras as soon as possible." Mai walked out the room, pen and map in hand.

Lin watched as Mai exited the room, heading down the hall to the kitchen; he sighed sadly. Mai didn't go home like she said she would. She had stayed up all night to prepare for the case, planning, packing, and probably burying herself in books. She showed the effects of exhaustion, and yet refused to lie down. She was turning into a second Naru; a workaholic. Someone who would not sleep, but would instead focus on the case before themselves. Lin groaned, just watching Mai made him feel tired, he even noticed the book she was carrying in her bag, just adding more weight to carry. The bags under Mai's eyes and turned from a dusty shade of blue, to a noticeable, but not too dark, purple. Lin picked up the handheld temperature sensor, and walked out of the room to record temperatures. This case was going to be interesting, and exhausting.

"This is my room, usually when I am alone, I see the hand." Azumi shivered. Mai quickly located the room on the map, circling it. Taking out her temperature gauge, Mai recorded the temperature; it was three degrees below the rest of the house. Jotting down the information, Mai nodded to the waiting Azumi.

"Alright, have you seen any ghosts appearing anywhere in the house besides here?" Mai drilled. Azumi nodded almost instantly.

"Yes. There is this old storage room that has a lot of old stuff, I was planning on cleaning it out when a part of the room caved in over me. After that, things moved on their own away from me whenever I walked in the room." Mai's eyes widened, she had never heard of objects moving away from a person when they got too close.

"May I see this room?" Azumi nodded.

Azumi and Mai walked down a series of halls, before walking up a stair case leading to the second floor. Before too long, Azumi stopped in front of a door. Mai quickly changed papers, from the lower floors to the second, quickly circling this room as well. Mai opened the door cautiously, ignoring Azumi's protest. Mai instantly shivered, it was freezing, taking out her Temp. Gauge, Mai stared, astounded by the number that appeared on the screen. -5o, Mai burned the number in her mind, making note of it. Looking around the room, Mai noticed a dark splotch on the ground, under some rubble in the middle of the room. Mai looked at Azumi with questioning eyes.

"That's where the roof fell on me. I had a fractured rib and a shallow cut on my thigh, so that blood is mine, never got to clean it." Azumi explained, flinching at the memory and placing a hand over her ribs protectively. Mai nodded, before walking deeper into the room. None of the furniture moved away from her. Mai stopped in front of the rubble pile, grimacing at the dried blood.

_SLAM!_

Mai jumped. Whipping around, Mai saw the door closed. Rushing to the door Mai heard frantic pounding on the other side.

"MAI!" Azumi screamed, there was a crash, accompanied by the sound of splintering wood. Mai tried the doorknob, locked. Mai felt a violent shiver go down her spine. Turning slowly, Mai spotted a glowing red light in the opposite corner. Mai backed against the door, shivering madly as the temperature dropped rapidly.

"G…et..ou…t… you…. ar…e….no..t….welc…ome….." The red spirit hissed, slowly drifting towards Mai, stopping seven feet shy of her. The red light expanded, taking on the form of a man, eyes blank and yet filled with malice. "Yo….u…do…n..ot… belong…. Here…" The man hissed, grabbing Mai's throat with his hand, gripping her tightly. Mai clawed helplessly at the spirit, trying desperately to break his hold. The spirit leaned forward, till he was at Mai's ear. "Get out, or I will kill you and your friends." He threatened slowly. Mai's eyes widened, before narrowing in fury.

"I am not going to die; I have someone I need to protect! Let me go!" Mai struggled harder, even attempting to bite the crimson spirit. The man looked a taken aback, a sorrowful look over coming his rage filled eyes. Grip loosening, the spirit dropped Mai, and then looked down at her with new found fury.

"What use is protecting someone, if they won't protect you in turn…" He hissed, slashing at the gasping Mai with his hand. Mai's head snapped to one side, red blossoming from her cheek. Gripping the wound, Mai met the spirit's rueful gaze. Grinding her teeth, Mai struggled to stand.

"If I don't try to save him, then I will lose myself." She muttered, eyes turning from fiery fury to wild insanity. "If I am to die saving him, then I will gladly hand over my life to him." Mai declared, glaring at the red spirit before her. The red spirit met Mai's glare with his own. The silent standoff continued with Azumi pounding at the door in the background for a few more minutes until the spirit hissed

"You will never understand." And with that passing remark, the spirit returned to his orb like form, before fading away. Mai stayed tense for a few moments more, before letting out a sigh of relief; nearly collapsing. Suddenly, the door swung open, slamming into the wall with a violent crash.

"MAI!" Takigawa, Masako and Azumi came rushing in. Mai ran into Takigawa's arms, instantly breaking down and weeping.

"Mai…. What happened?" Azumi asked hesitantly, looking around cautiously. Mai composed herself.

"After the door closed suddenly, a red spirit appeared before me, a man, he told me to get out, or he will kill me and everyone else. I said I wouldn't die because I have someone I needed to protect. He seemed surprised, and then grew even angrier than before. He said 'What's the use of protecting someone, if they won't protect you in turn.' we had a standoff after that. After a while, he said 'You will never understand' before disappearing." Mai shivered at the memory. Masako suddenly gasped and gently laid a hand on Mai's cheek.

"Mai… Your cheek…"

Mai nodded "He cut me, and choked me." Mai added, pointing out the bruises that began to form on her neck. Masako's eyes widened.

"This spirit… is violent." She whispered. Mai nodded.

Disengaging herself from Takigawa, Mai picked up her dropped papers and pen. Mai glanced at the three people before her.

"We are going to cleanse this house." Mai declared, walking passed the stunned Takigawa, Masako and Azumi. Mai heard a faded, rueful voice echo behind her; that only she could hear.

"_What is the point…?"_

* * *

Hello everyone! Back for another chapter, yay! I wonder who this new 'crimson spirit' is, and whats his deal? Why does he want everyone out of the house so badly? hrrmmm, who knows! Anyways, I'm going to be updating every Saturday from now one until we catch up to where I am currently writing; besides that, review!


	6. Chapter 6: Lover's History

**Monday**

**Day 2**

"So the temperature of the room was -5o, and you said that the temperature dropped even lower when the spirit appeared?" Lin recounted, Mai nodded.

Mai was bent over the book she had brought with her, furiously reading and forcing herself to understand the information, burning it into her mind. Lin groaned quietly, after Mai came back with Masako, Bou-san and Azumi, she briefly summarized what happened, before opening her book.

Mai snapped her book shut suddenly, walking over to the monitors, and took a seat.

"Lin, I want you to research the past residences of this house, right up until it was built, try to find someone who fits the description of the spirit." Mai ordered; staring at the monitors. Lin nodded, and opened his laptop and got to work.

Nothing eventful happened for three hours straight. Mai continued to monitor the screens, and Lin typing away at his computer. Finally, Masako walked in, finished with her rounds.

"Anything?" Mai asked simply

"Yes, there seems to be two spirits here, the red spirit you met earlier, and a female spirit. The female spirit seems almost regretful. But she needs something before she can move on." Mai nodded, cupping her chin in her hand, thinking.

"My assumption is that the red spirit and the girl were lovers, based on what the red spirit had said to me, and his reactions to what I had said to him. I am almost positive that something happened between them. And now, the girl needs the man's forgiveness to move on, but the man is avoiding her, correct?" Mai looked over to Masako, who nodded.

"Yes, that theory has a very high chance to be accurate; the red spirit seems to reject the female spirit whenever she gets too close."

Mai nodded slowly to herself, and sunk deep into thought.

* * *

"Mai, I have the information you wanted." Lin said, holding a small stack of papers. Mai stood and walked over to Lin, taking the papers; beginning to leaf through the pile, before she stopped dead at one picture.

"This is him, the 'crimson spirit'… His name is Nakamura Daichi... Nakamura!?" Mai exclaimed, yanking the paper from out of the stack. Staring at his picture, Mai placed the rest of the stack of papers on the table.

"Masako, is it possible for you to identify the female spirit?" Mai said, pointing to the papers. Masako nodded, and picked up the stack.

"I need to talk to Azumi." Mai said absent mildly, walking out the room, paper in hand.

Masako traded glances with Lin.

"She is turning into Naru…" Masako commented sadly. Lin tilted his head in agreement.

* * *

"Azumi?" Mai called, looking around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, Mai! Are you feeling better?" Azumi greeted, focused on her cooking

"I am, thank you…. Azumi, do you recognize this man? Nakamura Daichi." Mai asked, passing the photo to Azumi.

"….." Azumi stared at the picture with a shocked expression, fixated.

"Azumi?" Mai gently shook Azumi's shoulder.

Azumi blinked back to reality.

"What?" Azumi said sluggishly

"Do you recognize this man?" Mai pressed, Azumi nodded sadly.

"Yes… He was… my cousin…" Azumi said quietly, Mai straightened.

"He's dead now, died a few months ago, along with his lover, Airi… My best friend" Azumi continued

'I was right then…' Mai nodded in understanding, leading Azumi to a small table.

"Can you tell me what happened? Like how they died, and if anything happened between them, like a fight." Mai gently asked

"Yes, they had a fight… They never fought before like they did that day. I was eavesdropping when it happened." Azumi laughed humorlessly

"Apparently, Daichi thought that Airi cheated him. He heard a rumor that said that she had slept with another man. I knew that Airi didn't do anything of the like, I knew her like I know myself, and I knew she would never do something to hurt Daichi." Azumi glanced down at the picture of her dead cousin "Airi said that she never did anything with anyone else other than Daichi, but Daichi was blind… blind with rage. He tried to pull a knife on her, screaming that if he couldn't have her, then no one would." Azumi blinked away tears "That's when I jumped in, I protected Airi with my own body, shouting at Daichi that he knew that Airi loved him, that she would never hurt him. I managed to calm him down, so that he would actually listen to Airi. The problem was resolved." Azumi sighed heavily.

"He was always protective of Airi; although that was a bit excessive at times." She muttered

"But that was before that fateful day…" Azumi silently looked away from the picture, out the window nearby.

"What happened?" Mai urged gently

"I'm not sure, I was out shopping when it happened, but at some point; Airi died, and Daichi died…" Azumi sobbed "I came home, and I saw Airi's purse, just dropped on the ground, I thought nothing of it. Airi was always a messy girl, but... When I went to pick up her things, I heard a scream… It was like insane laughter, demonic and hellish. I was terrified, I wanted to run away, but I remembered Airi, so I ran to the room that she and Daichi shared…" Azumi placed a hand over her mouth, eyes closed, tears streaming mercilessly. "They… They were already…" Mai stopped Azumi there, placing a gentle hand on Azumi's shoulder.

"It's ok, you don't have to continue, I understand…" Mai cooed. Azumi shook her head.

"No, I wanted to ask you something… Do you know someone who has pk..?" Azumi asked, not looking at Mai.

Mai stiffened, shocked, never before had she heard a client ask something like this, or know pk for that matter, aside from a few spoon benders she had met in the past.

"Y-yes…" Mai answered stiffly

Azumi nodded, and started to search her pocket, until, after a minute, pulled her hand out again. Holding her hand out for Mai to see, Azumi held two objects.

"These were Airi's and Daichi's…. I want you to have whoever has pk to try and find out what happened at their deaths, something might have happened to has caused this current misfortune…" Azumi said, pushing the objects into Mai's hands.

Mai inwardly winced; it wasn't what Azumi thought when one 'sees' another's death through pk, they experience it fully.

Looking down at the items in her hand Mai found the items to be a key on a decorated chain, with little heart charms, and a miniature rubrics cube, both bloodstained lightly.

Nodding to Azumi, Mai turned to leave, objects in hand.

"Thank you Azumi..." Mai said, as she left the kitchen.

'Everything is confusing… The fight they had before their deaths seems completely unrelated with the couple's deaths!' Mai fumed, clutching the items in her hand.

Rounding the corner, Mai found the whole team waiting in the room for her, watching her with concerned eyes. Mai stopped, confused.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mai, you should come look at this…" Takigawa said, motioning towards the monitors. Mai walked over to his side, waiting for him to show her whatever was worrying her friends.

"When you were attacked by the red spirit, I was looking around the house like planned, and I found a hidden camera… When I got back I had Lin connect the camera's connection to our systems, and hidden in its memory core…" Takigawa pressed a button on the keyboard.

The monitor flashed, glowing to life, revealing a dimly lit hallway. At first, nothing happened, but then a shadow moved. Mai leaned closer to the monitor, trying to make out what had moved in the shadows. A sudden, inhuman shriek caused Mai to jump away.

"What was that?!" Mai yelled in shock, gawking at the screen

The shadow moved again. Mai watched in surprise as the shadow morphed into a man, holding what looked like a cleaver with a kitchen knife welded at the end. The man looked around wildly, before locating the room that was shared by his two future victims. He silently walked to the door frame, before rushing in. The camera couldn't see into the room from there. But horrific screams echoed out of the sound systems until Takigawa quietly clicked the sound off.

Mai was in a daze, tightly holding the items in her hands for anchor. Her unstable sanity had been shaken by the scene, and Mai desperately clawed at the retreating strings of her sanity. After a minute of fighting, Mai composed herself.

"This…." Mai said quietly, still horrified. John rested a shaky hand on Mai's shoulder, obviously shaken as well.

"That man… wasn't human." Mai looked at the shocked faces of her friends.

"What do you mean, Mai?" John asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Mai shook her head.

"I don't know exactly, it's like I can feel it." Mai rested a clenched hand over her heart. "And what human can make a scream like that…" Mai added quickly, as her friends looked at her with worried yes.

"Your right, no human, sane or not, could sound like that." Masako assured quietly.

The room fell silent. Mai was again shaken in why she felt so sure that the man was no longer human, but a….. Mai pondered over the correct word 'demon' Mai shivered at the word, her memory of near death because of an encounter of a demon creeping back. Mai shook her head slightly, 'no, a _living_ demon, that demon had died before becoming…'Mai cut off the thought 'How do I handle this... even Naru choose to retreat.' Mai thought 'But this living demon isn't in this house, is he? I hope so, if he isn't, we would be forced to try to exorcise it even if we lost lives once we found it…' Mai placed a hand in her forehead, feeling the cold touch of the key press against her skin. A spark ignited in Mai's mind; an idea.

Mai shrugged off John's hand quietly, walking over to a chair; silently, Mai crossed her arms across the table and forcing herself to fall into the depths of sleep.

She didn't have to use pk to find out Airi and Daichi's death, but the method must likely won't be any more pleasant.

* * *

Mai stood in a black abyss, silently waiting for him; she knew he would come, he always does, Mai just hoped that he would listen to her demands. Mai soon felt a presence behind her, turning Mai saw him smiling solemnly.

Mai immediately smiled, blissfully happy to see him.

"Gene." Mai greeted, running into his waiting arms, shivering as she cried; releasing her withheld stress. Gene gently patted Mai's head. Mai's tears soon slowed.

Gently pulling herself out of Gene's arms, Mai looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I need your help, please." Mai begged, Gene nodded, still silent.

"Gene, I need to see what happened in that room when the demon killed Airi and Daichi." Gene started in surprise

"But Mai-"

"Gene, I need to. I need to at least try to resolve the problem between the spirits, even if I can't do anything with the demon." Mai interrupted, Gene stared at Mai, conflicted.

Mai straightened defiantly at Gene "If you don't show me, I'll use pk to find out for myself." Mai shivered at the thought, but she needed to do what she had to too see what had happened.

"Are you sure…?" Gene asked, still against the idea.

"Show me what happened." Mai said, dead sure.

Gene nodded lightly, seeing that it was useless to argue; Gene knew perfectly well that Mai would follow through with her irrational threat if he didn't do what she asked.

Showing her what happened is a better path then her _experiencing_ it.

An image appeared next to the pair, showing a bedroom, with a young man and women sitting together.

"I will always protect you." The girl murmured lovingly, nuzzling herself closer to her lover "Will you always protect me?" the girl asked, looking up at her lover.

"Of course I will, Airi…" the man whispered into Airi's ear. Airi giggled, snuggling closer against who Mai presumed was Daichi. A sudden, inhuman scream shattered the scene.

Mai stiffened. Knowing what was to come; Mai detached herself from her emotions.

Airi and Daichi froze. Silence reclaimed its place, but this time had a terrifying aura to it. Airi shivered in fear, pressing herself against Daichi, who sat alert.

A ragged figure suddenly jumped around the door frame into the room, wielding a strange weapon.

"A…Airi…. YOU TRAITOR" The figure screamed, taking a swing at Airi. Airi screamed, desperately scrambling away. Daichi threw himself in front of the attack, taking the strike full on. Still screaming, Airi fell of the bed, kicking away the clinging blankets that seemed to want to rope her down; she crawled away as the figure started stabbing Daichi with the kitchen knife part of his cleaver like weapon.

"You…. YOU STOLE AIRI!" The demon screamed horrifically, swinging the weapon harder and faster.

"DAICHI!" Airi screamed, tears falling like waterfalls, franticly, Airi ran back to the attacker, grabbing his arm, trying desperately to stop the relentless attacks.

"STOP IT ASATO!" She screamed tearfully, still clawing at the man's sleeve. The attacks stopped.

The man who Airi had called Asato turned away from the wounded Daichi to stare at Airi.

"Why… Why Airi, I LOVED YOU" Asato screamed, suddenly wildly swinging her weapon, slashing open Airi's arm.

Gasping, Airi again scrambled away, shouting behind her "I told you I already loved Daichi! You were a friend!" Airi hit a wall, trapped. Turning slowly around to stare at her attacker, Airi's frantic breaths quickened as Asato's shadow fell across her blooded figure.

"Please… stop it.." Airi whispered. Asato raised his weapon.

THUD

Asato's swing stopped midair, hovering only an inch above Airi's head. It was Daichi, he had somehow made it across the room severely wounded and had latched onto Asato's leg.

Airi took the chance to run. Clawing herself away from her attacker and Daichi, Airi ran towards the door.

SLASH

"AIRI!" A gurgled scream suddenly echoed to Airi's ears. Whipping around, Airi saw the cleaver blade of Asato's strange weapon imbedded deep in Daichi's chest.

Airi, who at this point, was out of breath, with her throat in raw ruin, could not answer Daichi's plead for help, instead, she franticly looked around for some kind of weapon. A sword decoration mounted above the door caught her eye. Sprinting to it, Airi fought the very wall before finally dislodging the sword. Whipping it out of its sheath, Airi ran back into the middle of the room. Preparing to swing at Asato, Airi stopped suddenly, lifting the heavy sword above her head, leaving her center wide open.

A sickening _THUMPH_ echoed as Asato plunged his cleaver into Airi's chest. Blood weeping from the wound, Airi collapsed where she stood, unable to move an inch.

Airi's ragged breaths soon ceased.

Asato extracted his blood slick weapon from his last victim quietly beginning to giggle inhumanly. Asato threw back his head, laughing demonically. Thuds on wood interrupted Asato's laughter.

Quickly receding into the black embrace of the shadows, Asato hid himself as Azumi appeared at the doorway.

Azumi stared in shocked terror as she tried to take in the scene. The scene was far too difficult to take in for Azumi. She vomited on the spot.

The image faded back to black.

Mai stared at the space where the scene was, her thinking process nearly dead from the horrifying scene. Slowly collecting the shreds of thought, Mai processed the scene slowing in her brain.

What was significant about this that can help the case?

Mai was desperately keeping herself cool and collected, blocking off her withering feelings; Mai could feel a wet warmth collect at the edges of her eyes, she blinked the tears away stubbornly.

This new character, Asato, was the living demon, and he was somehow connected to Airi.

"Gene… What was the relationship between Airi and Asato?" Mai asked, still focused on the space in front of her.

"…" Gene remained silent

"Gene?" Mai turned and looked at Gene.

Gene wasn't looking at Mai, but was instead staring off to the left, Mai followed his gaze.

A young women stood in front of Mai and Gene. Glowing faintly blue, she smiled sadly at Mai.

"Asato was a friend, at least, he was." The mysterious women answered solemnly.

Mai was silent, gawking at this new arrival.

"I presume you are Airi?" Gene asked the women. She nodded

"Yes, I am Airi." Airi walked over to the statue still Mai, placing a somewhat heavy hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Asato and I met in the opening ceremony at the college I had entered. I had gotten lost, and separated from my friends, and he was the only one willing to help." Airi applied gentle pressure to Mai's shoulder, seemingly more to comfort herself then the dazed Mai.

"My friends had always called him dangerous, saying things like once he thought something was his, he would murder to keep it. I never thought literally" Airi laughed bitterly, with no humor.

Mai blinked at the comment. Recollecting her scattered thoughts, Mai placed her hand on top of Airi's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'll find the bastard and make him pay for killing you and Daichi." Mai vowed, her blood boiling hot.

Airi shook her head slowly, sighing deeply.

"Mai, I know you want to do what is right. But Asato is no longer human, and is not dead. He is a living, breathing demon, and that makes him more dangerous than any demon you have encountered."

"I will find a way, I have to." Mai persisted stubbornly.

"But how, Mai? Even Naru had immediately given up on exorcising the demon you had encountered in the past, remember?" Gene suddenly cut in; speaking for the first time since after Airi had appeared.

Mai gritted her teeth at the memory. Old terror rushing back as the horrifying scene replayed mercilessly in her mind. Pushing aside her fear, Mai looked down at her hands, which hung loosely against her sides. A spark ignited in Mai's mind; an idea.

Looking up at the two spirits before her, Mai spoke with new determination.

"I'll use my fire." Mai stated strongly, placing a tightly clutched hand over her heart.

Gene seemed to flinch at the idea.

"Mai... It is too dangerous-" Gene began, only to be cut off by Mai.

"Gene, I can't give up this case. In fact, I won't. This could be my first and only step to helping Naru." Mai's eyes narrowed as she clenched her teeth in steel hard resolve.

"Mai…." Gene watched Mai with sad eyes.

"Naru… He has helped me through so many hardships. He protected me when I needed it the most. He comforted me when I needed his support, even with his gruffness. And he…. He taught me so many valuable lessons. Lessons I have learned to take to heart." Mai clenched her fist tighter, her fingernails digging into her palm viciously. "One of the first lessons he taught me was to never give up, not unless it is truly hopeless."

Mai looked up at Gene, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I'm taking that lesson further. Never give up even if you're at death's door." Mai declared, swiping her hand from her chest out to her side, as if she was slashing a sword to seal her declaration of war against reason.

Airi and Gene traded glances, seemingly unsure on how to react. Gene looked at Mai, his stare hardening.

"Mai, Naru would never want you to die for him. You're taking his lessons the wrong way." Gene reasoned. Mai's fiery gaze instantly cooled to ice.

"If that's true, so be it. But I am doing this for Naru because I want to, not because what he wants. He has no say whether or not _I _save him." Mai glared rebelliously at Gene.

"Next time you see him, tell him I'm going to save his sorry narcissistic butt whether he likes it or not, and if he tries to stop me in whatever crazy way he comes up with. I'll kick him into next _month_!" Mai declared. Clenching her first tightly at her side, she turned her attention to Airi.

"Airi, I am going to find out why Daichi hates you now, and when your problem is resolved, I'm going to kill the bastard demon that murdered you."

Mai turned her back to the two speechless spirits, fading away as she woke up to the world of the living.

Gene stared at the space where Mai had faded away from, mouth gaping in shock.

Gritting his teeth, Gene suddenly punched the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Gene ground his fist against the ground for a few moments before relaxing his shoulders.

"Dammit… Mai, are you to upset to even know what you were saying?" Gene raised his fist to punch the ground again, only to have Airi stop him.

Placing a heavy hand on Gene's shoulder, Airi stared sorrowfully into the dark space.

"She's desperate, Gene. She relied on Naru, and now he's gone. She lost her only truly stable support. And now… After obtaining her pure flame, she needs that support more than anything…"

"But she has her friends…. And me." Gene murmured, his hair hiding his eyes.

Airi squeezed Gene's shoulder gently.

"But her friends don't know how to handle her now… And you are dead, you can only provide so much support…" Airi reminded Gene quietly.

Gene turned his face away from Airi with a huff, his hair still hiding his eyes.

Airi did not miss the gap between Gene's bangs, revealing a single tear, threating to fall from Gene's hurt eyes.

* * *

**Hello everyone! *Chucks giant chapter at readers* Merry Christmas! I demand in payment reviews! Lots of them because they make me happy and motivated! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday, until then, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: All Sides of the Same Story

**Monday**

**Day 2 (Five Hours Later)**

Mai opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the low light. Groaning, Mai propped herself up by her elbows, eyes still half closed.

Poke

Mai started in surprise as she suddenly felt something poke her cheek. Whipping around, Mai found a grinning Takigawa, his finger still outstretched from poking Mai's cheek.

"Yo Mai! So you finally woke up. Better hurry up to the kitchen or you're going to miss the great dinner Azumi cooked!" Mai blinked, having trouble shifting her mood from the grim setting she had experienced in her dream to the happy-go-lucky atmosphere Monk put out.

Takigawa poke Mai's forehead, leaning down to Mai's eye level. Grinning childishly.

"So, you going to eat, or am I going to eat for you?" Mai's stomach growled loudly, as if protesting against the monk's suggestion. Takigawa's grin widened.

"Well if you're going to eat, better hurry up. Hey I have an idea…" Monk paused for effect, smiling mischiefly.

"Race you to the kitchen! Last one there gives up dessert to the victor!" Monk took off before he even finished his sentence. Mai blinked in surprise.

Processing the declaration of war by Takigawa, Mai flew out of her chair, laughing as she sprinted after the monk.

* * *

Mai and Takigawa collapsed into their chairs, panting heavily from their sudden race.

"I…_*pant* _so won that…._*pant*_" Takigawa gasped out, smiling victoriously.

"You…_*pant*_ cheated _*pant*_ you didn't… _*pant*_ even let me get… _*pant*_ Ready!" Mai huffed, laughing breathlessly. "_Cheater!_"

Catching his breath, Takigawa grinned at Mai.

"Ok, fine, you can keep your dessert. Next time though, I won't be so nice!" Mai leaned over to Takigawa's chair, pinching his cheek playfully.

"Next time, you won't win!" Mai laughed

Mai released the squirming monk's cheek. Smiling as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood, Mai." Ayako commented with a smile, who sat two chairs left of Mai.

Mai grinned at Ayako, but inside, Mai was still grim. She felt weighed down by her new knowledge, but she didn't want to worry her friends. So Mai masked her face as best she could.

"So… Where is Azumi?" Mai asked, resting her chin against her hand, growing worried.

"Last time I checked, she was adding some finishing touches to the food." John offered, who was lounging in his chair across Mai, seemingly relaxed.

Mai nodded, and then looked down to her hands.

Mai suddenly stood up with a smile.

"I'll go help her with it then! Besides, if it takes too long, I bet Bou-san's stomach will start howling." Mai announced playfully. The monk's stomach gurgled loudly, as if it agreed with Mai. Mai laughed.

Walking out the door, Mai dropped her happy-face mask, revealing her true feelings clearly on her face. Making her way to the kitchen, Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Silence

No clattering, no rustling, no nothing, came from the kitchen where Azumi supposedly was.

Worried for her friend, Mai quickened her pace until she was sprinting down the hallway, nearly crashing into the wall when she turned the last corner into the kitchen.

Silence

Mai stayed alert, something wasn't right.

"Azumi?" Mai called quietly, slowly making her way further into the kitchen, stopping every few steps to look around.

The temperature dropped dramatically.

Mai stopped dead in her tracks, instantly shivering with fear. Unconsciously knowing what was going to happen, Mai tensed, ready to spring and flee from anything.

Creeeeeaaakkkkk…

Mai stiffened. Turning slowly, Mai faced the direction she heard the creak, slowly outstretching her hand to a kitchen knife left out on the counter.

Grasping the weapon tightly, Mai advanced slowly, and steadily to a door.

Pushing the door aside, Mai peered downward.

Stairs

Mai suspected that the stairs lead to the basement. Still stiff with fear, Mai did not budge.

Step…Step…Step

Mai shivered, clutching the knife in her hand tighter. Mai backed away from the door.

A figure's head appeared. Mai tensed.

"Oh, hi Mai! Why do you have a kitchen knife?" Azumi greeted happily

Mai stared at Azumi, nerves still at snapping tension.

Forcing herself to let out the breath she had been holding, Mai loosened her grip on the knife.

"Sorry Azumi, I thought something was wrong when I didn't find you in the kitchen… Why were you in the basement?"

Azumi smiled, lifting a small box into Mai's view.

"The cellar is attached to the basement, and I needed some cooking alcohol to use in my last dish!" Azumi grinned happily "I wanted your first meal here to be the best."

Mai nodded, but still did not place her knife back on the counter where she had found it.

"Azumi…. Did you find anything… Off, in the cellar?" Mai asked suddenly.

'The cellar would be a very good place for someone who wants to stay hidden… or the attic…' Mai thought.

"Off? No, can't say anything's wrong. But that might not be accurate either, the lighting isn't that good." Azumi offered as she made her way to the stove, placing the box down as she began to fiddle with the stove.

Mai nodded in understanding. Walking over, Mai placed her knife next to her on the counter, picking up a bottle of alcohol, reading the label.

"Evergreen Grove… For your best cooking dishes… Interesting." Mai mumbled absent mindedly.

Azumi chuckled, taking the bottle from Mai's hand and suddenly dumped a good portion into the pan she was swishing around over the stove.

With a _FOOSH! _The alcohol went up in flames, creating a burning spectacle. Humming a broken, random tune, Azumi continued her cooking with a bright smile as she began to add more and more seasonings with quick and minimal movements.

"Do you cook often?" Mai asked, curious by Azumi's skill.

"Yeah, I cook all the time, I am the top chief at a restaurant I work at. And I cooked all the meals here at home when…." Azumi's voice trailed off, her hand stilling.

After a few awkward moments, Azumi forced a bright smile at Mai.

"Airi and Daichi always said that I was as good as a professional, even my boss agreed when I asked." Azumi said with a little too high spirited voice.

Mai nodded awkwardly, not meaning to bring up something sensitive.

"Anyways, I wanted to make something extra special for you and your friends as a thank you for everything you're doing for me." Azumi smiled again.

Nodding in understanding once again, Mai looked towards the door that led to the basement.

Feeling that she would not be able to sleep peacefully without checking, Mai pulled out her small pocket flashlight she had recently started carrying.

"Hope you don't mind me checking the cellar, Azumi." Mai said. Making her way to the stairs, Mai hid Azumi's view as she picked up the kitchen knife as she passed.

"Fine by me!" Azumi called as Mai walked down the stairs.

Clutching her weapon, Mai turned on her flashlight.

Once Mai had made it to the bottom of the stairwell, she looked around.

The basement was rather empty, a few dusty chairs and one old fashioned looking sofa. Off to one side was some cardboard boxes and what looked like a small writing desk with overflowing drawers.

Ignoring them, Mai spotted the metal cellar door, still open a crack from when Azumi had went in.

Shivering, Mai once again tightened her grip on her knife, tension rising rapidly.

It was colder in the basement then in the kitchen.

Shakily walking to the cellar door, Mai first peeked inside before pushing the door open completely.

Swinging around quickly, Mai scanned her surroundings cautiously.

Nothing

Mai wasn't convinced, it was well below freezing in the cellar, and not because of how far underground it was. Advancing slowly, Mai looked behind every barrel, even prying a few open.

Still Nothing

Mai let out a stiff sigh. Turning to leave, Mai suddenly froze. She couldn't move.

Frozen in place, Mai broke out in cooled sweat. Unable to scream, Mai clutched her knife tightly. A shadow to Mai's left shifted. Mai stared at it, terrified of what it may be hiding.

A figure stepped out into the low light. Mai took a step back, her fear overpowering whatever kept her from running. The figure laughed quietly, face hidden by a dark, blood splattered hoodie.

The figure was holding a cleaver with a cruel, handless kitchen knife roughly welded at the end. Mai took in a terrified, shaky breath. It was impossible for her to scream now even if she wanted too.

The figure let out an amused hiss, creasing Mai's cheek with cold, clammy hands.

"My, my. What have we here? A girl, yes yes…. A girl indeed" The figure hissed out. Raising his weapon, the figure lightly ran the tip along Mai's neck, drawing a line of red.

"Do you know my name? Do you? Who are you?" The pressure released along Mai's throat, allowing her voice only.

"Asato..?" Mai whispered, terrified to her very core. Fear clutched at her heart, locking the ability to scream, or even protest from Mai. She could only answer his questions.

"Good good, the girl knows my name. But who is this girl? Who is she?" Asato chuckled as he ran his strange weapon along Mai's lip. Mai could not find her voice once more.

Chuckling mercilessly, Asato pressed his knife lightly against Mai's cheek.

"Speak girl, speak. I want to know your name, yes I do. I want to know!" Asato exclaimed excitedly.

Swallowing her fear Mai choked out the answer. Unable to even stay quiet for fear of being killed.

"M-M….Mai…"

"Mai…. Pretty name, yes yes, a very pretty name indeed!" Asato quietly laughed, obviously aware of the fact of other people above.

"Why has Mai come to visit? Does she want to know something? Does she want to be mine? Does she want me to kill her? So many possibilities!" Asato asked with a voice bordering insanity.

This time, Mai forced her fear down to the pit of her stomach, finally reclaiming herself from her paralyzing fear.

"Why did you kill Airi and Daichi..?" Mai asked hesitantly, wondering if Asato would even remember, or if the question would instantly lead to her death. Asato stiffened.

"Airi…. Daichi… Airi… Daichi… AIRI!" Asato screamed in fury, suddenly going on a rampage, knocking over barrels and breaking crates as if they were made of thin Popsicle sticks. Mai watched in terror as Asato continued to scream and cry and laugh at the same time.

The display of insanity was coxing her own unstable sanity into imbalance. Sudden, hurried thuds above stopped Asato's tantrum.

"MAI!" A voice Mai recognized cried. Weak with relief Mai was suddenly glad for the invisible force that kept her upright, because without it, she would have collapsed.

"JOHN!" Mai screamed, struggling against her restraints. Asato laughed pure insanity as he bolted to the door, slamming it closed and locking it just as John came into Mai's view.

"MAI!" John shouted in a panicked voice. Thuds began to echo through the room as John began to pound the door, desperately trying to get to Mai.

Tears streaming down her face, Mai screamed in shock as cold metal rested against her throat. Unable to pull away, Mai clamped her eyes shut.

"If you want the girl, the girl Mai! You must wait! She asked me a question, a question I want to answer!" Asato laughed cruelly. Turning to Mai, Asato's bloodshot eyes seemed to focus directly into Mai's soul.

"Airi was a traitor, a TRAITOR! I loved her, yes I did but _HE_ stole her. He stole my Airi." Asato began bitterly, a flash of harsh betrayal in his insane eyes.

"Yes, he stole Airi, he stole her from me. He tainted her pure body, the body that belonged to ME! He tainted her soul too, the soul that I controlled!" Asato stopped to hiss, pressing the flat of his blade against Mai's throat, "He stole my Airi. But I killed him, yes I killed him. I killed Airi too, she betrayed me, she tried to protect _HIM_! He tainted my Airi, she was no use to me then, no use at all!"

Mai swallowed nervously, shivering uncontrollably. '_I'm going to die today, aren't I?!_' Mai thought; horrified by the harsh truth that crept closer to reality with each passing second.

"I killed Airi, yes yes… But you are pretty, very pretty indeed. Should I kill you, then skin you? Or should I rape you then kill you? Or maybe skin you then rape you then kill you?" Mai felt icy sweat run like a waterfall down her spine. Asato chuckled, pressing his knife further against Mai's vulnerable throat.

"Yes yes…. I have a good idea, I'll torture you, yes yes, I didn't get to torture Airi… Then I'll pour something stingy into your cuts! Make it hurt lots! Hehehehehe! Then while you screaming, I'll have fun with your body, yes yes YES! HAHAHAHAHAH! And then-!" Asato's sentences began to deteriorate in excitement. Cutting his sentence short, he took a shaky, excited breath "And then-"

FOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

An angry crimson vortex suddenly appeared, cutting off Asato's insane laughter.

Mai, having nearly been terrified into unconsciousness looked dully at the red tornado that spun rapidly, spinning into a tighter, smaller shape.

The shape quickly formed into a person, and details quickly followed.

"Daichi…." Mai murmured in recognition.

Daichi did not acknowledge Mai in the slightest, and instead began to walk steadily towards the wide eyed Asato.

"You! I killed you! You're supposed to be dead, yes dead!" Asato screamed and began to swipe his weapon at Daichi, only to find the blade to pass harmlessly through Daichi as if he was made of smoke.

Panicking now, Asato backed away in terror, still waving his abomination of a knife this way and that uselessly. The invisible ropes that bound Mai vanished, releasing her from her paralysis.

Unable to stand, Mai fell to the ground, vision bleary and dark.

Daichi advanced silently, only stopping when he had cornered Asato.

"You killed me and Airi. But I will not allow you to hurt this girl." Daichi growled, hand tightening into a fist.

Still screaming Asato curled up in a ball in the corner, feebly waving his weapon at Daichi.

Satisfied that Asato would not do anything, Daichi waved a hand at the locked door. With a click, the lock released.

The door swung open, crashing against the wall with a loud bang. John, Takigawa, Masako, Lin, and Ayako all came tumbling in, with Azumi close behind.

Quickly forming a protective circle around Mai, the group began to move Mai out the room as fast as they could.

Daichi watched silently, still not allowing Asato to move from his corner. Once the group had moved from the door, Daichi drifted to the door, touching the lock.

The lock suddenly turned, now allowing the door to be locked from the outside and not in, but with no keyhole on the side that faced inward. Quietly using his strange powers, Daichi used a force similar to what Asato had used to bind Mai to pull the door closed, locking it in the process.

Almost instantly, insane, animal like screams began to rise from the room, accompanied by crashes, the splintering of wood and a series of pounding against the door.

"DAICHIIIIIIIIIII!" Asato screamed in fury. A loud clang of metal against metal suddenly rang from the other side of the door as Asato began to rap his weapon against the steel door. Now caged and trapped like an animal, Asato could not present any more dangerous threats to the SPR team or Azumi.

Ignoring the screaming Asato, Daichi focused on the coughing Mai.

Shivering madly, Mai took ragged, deep breaths as she breathed. Eyes dilated to pin points, Mai barely noticed as Daichi knelt at her side, resting a glowing hand against her forehead.

As his hand came to rest against her head, Mai began to calm, taking steadier breaths, shivering lessening. Finally calm enough to focus, Mai looked around at her friends, already crying.

"John… Bou-san… Ayako, I…." Mai curled up in a shivering ball where she sat.

All shaken to their core, the SPR team all gathered in a group hugging eachother. Each person was crying tears of relief.

They had almost lost Mai

As the team comforted eachother, Azumi and Daichi stood off to the side watching silently.

Still shaking, Azumi turned and looked at Daichi.

"Daichi… Why?-"

"I did it only because I hate the bastard, it has nothing to do with the girl." Daichi interrupted coolly, eyes glaring lasers through the cellar door.

Nodding, Azumi too glanced at the door, before looking back at Daichi.

"Daichi… When they have calmed down.." Azumi nodded towards the huddled group "Is it ok if you tell us… Your side of the story?"

Daichi said nothing. As time dragged by, Azumi began to think that Daichi was ignoring her when he suddenly spoke.

"Fine." He said simply. Nodding solemnly, Azumi finally turned her attention completely to the small, distressed group in front of her.

Azumi blinked as she remembered something, turning back to face Daichi. She tilted her head curiously.

"By the way; at the beginning of the case, you threatened to kill Mai and everyone else if they didn't leave the house, why?" Daichi remained silent for a few moments, before heaving a sigh.

"I didn't want others to suffer the same fate I had; knowing that the monster was still here." Azumi nodded slowly, although she appeared a little disappointed.

"Wouldn't it have been better to warn them instead of threatening to kill them?" Azumi reminded Daichi. Daichi stiffened a little, before quickly relaxing.

"Maybe" He murmured; Daichi focused on Mai in the middle of the group, who began to shake violently as she went under shock. "Maybe…"

* * *

Mai took a shaky sip of water. Sitting in her chair with her knees against her chest, Mai began to take deep breaths.

In…Out….In….Out

Finally, Mai began to feel her frayed nerves calm.

Taking another sip, Mai placed her glass on the table in front of her.

Time to talk

Mai looked up at her friends. Each person had been severely shaken; Masako in particular, was still shaking visibly. Mai gave her friend the best smile she could, but Masako only managed a nod with a tiny smile in response.

Satisfied her friend was beginning to calm, Mai uncurled from her chair, suddenly realizing she still clutched her knife in her left hand. Mai stared at it, she must had been so terrified that she had a death grip on it, never dropping it even when she had gone into shock. Mai placed it next to her glass, its duty done.

"Mai…" John murmured, watching her place the knife down.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ayako suddenly shouted, slamming a hand on the table as she stood upright, teeth gritted.

"Ayako! Calm down!" Takigawa shouted at Ayako, pulling her back down into her chair.

"No! I _CAN'T_ calm down! What the _HELL_ were you thinking Mai going down there by yourself!" Ayako shouted, beginning to break down again "What the hell were you thinking…."

Mai couldn't make eye contact with Ayako.

"I wanted to check the cellar…" She murmured

"Why, what made you think to go down the _CELLAR_? _ALONE_?" Ayako demanded, voice cracking.

"I never thought Asato would be there…" Mai answered with a tired voice, heavy with grief.

"Asato? Was that that…. _Things_ name?" Ayako pressed, Mai nodded in response.

"How do you know his name, Mai?" John asked, his hand gripped the arm of his chair tightly.

"From a dream… I saw what happened, I saw their _deaths_. Daichi and Airi's. I learned what happened, I saw _everything_. I met Airi in the same dream after Gene showed me the … Massacre… And she told me her side of the story." Mai closed her eyes "And now I know Asato's distorted side as well. As warped by insanity it may be."

"Why would Gene show you something so horrifying?!" Masako demanded, horrified by the thought.

"I forced him, you could say. He tried to stop me, but I was dead sure I needed to know. Dead sure…" Mai shook her head slowly "This case is so confusing. The last case we had with a demon can't even compare with this…" Mai placed a hand over her forehead.

"All the more reason we should abandon it, burn the bastard trapped in the cellar till he is nothing but atoms. We need to get rid of him, fast." Mai nodded in agreement

"Yes, but we still need to at least help Airi and Daichi.." Mai opened her eyes, staring to one side of the room.

Mai took a deep breath, before diving into her inner mind. There she began to expand her thoughts, sending her mind outwards, slowly, cautiously searching. Mai, still not used to her abilities as a medium, felt her connection stutter, before solidifying again. Furrowing her brow lightly, Mai focused harder.

'Daichi… We are ready to talk' Mai thought, hoping that her patchy mental message could reach her target. Breaking off the connection, Mai opened her eyes, and waited silently.

Not moments after, a breeze picked up in the room, quickly growing stronger and condensing into a small, compact crimson funnel. Mai watched the flashy entrance with little interest, other than a 'Likes to enter stylishly, doesn't he…'

Soon, Daichi appeared from the twister with a grim expression, already knowing what to expect, and hardly willing. Drifting to a space where he could see everyone in the room, he stared at Mai with a hardened expression.

"Your side of the story, why do you hate Airi who you used to love so much?" Mai started, her exhaustion heavy on her voice.

Daichi's eyes narrowed, before he angrily sighed.

"She abandoned me when I needed her most, simple as that." Daichi huffed "Funny how only minutes before we were attacked she swore to protect me." Daichi's fist tightened at his side.

"I threw down my own life to save her, and she just ran away, not even trying to save me in my last moments…" Daichi angrily turned away with a _tsk_.

Mai blinked, realizing that didn't quite fit what she saw.

"But she did protect you, she tried to stop Asato from attacking you. Taking a blow for you like you did for her, she had drew his attention away from you." Mai reminded him. Daichi stiffened at the reminder.

"Yeah, but I mean when that bastard had his knife in my chest, she didn't try to stop him then." Daichi's rueful voice echoed silently through the room.

"What do you remember at that moment?" Mai asked gently, quickly realizing that this was a sensitive, unstable topic.

"I remember stopping the monster from stabbing Airi in the head. That's when she ran. I remember Asato stabbing me in the chest with his knife. I remember the agonizing pain that came with the stab. I even remember calling Airi for help. But as she did was turn, then run towards the door. Everything went black just as she made it to the exit." Daichi looked down at the floor with burning eyes "She wasn't even there to say goodbye when I died, why would I love someone like that…" Daichi angrily added.

Mai listened to Daichi with sympathy, waiting for his rant to end. After a few moments, Daichi calmed.

"Then you never saw _why_ Airi went to the door." Daichi sharply looked up at the comment, Mai continued.

"I was shown what happened, so I know everything from start to finish. Daichi, she was breathing far too hard to reply to your cry for help. And she didn't intend to abandon you when she ran to the door. Her target was what was hanging _above_ the door; do you remember what was there?" Mai asked lightly.

"Above…?" Daichi thought hard. "Just a decorative sword." Daichi froze "_sword_…" He looked up at Mai sharply "She was going for the sword?! Why?" Daichi demanded, his entire body trembling.

"Because I wanted to protect Daichi-kun" A new voice interrupted. Everyone in the room, including Daichi turned towards the door. There standing at the entry, was Airi, her pale blue aura radiating a sad pressure.

"A-Airi?!" Daichi stuttered in surprise.

Airi drifted forward until she stood before Daichi, who was shying away from her. Airi smiled sadly.

"I fought the wall for the damn sword, and when I had it, I attacked Asato. My attempt was useless, I didn't even scratch him. I couldn't avenge Daichi-kun… I'm sorry." Airi placed a hesitant hand against Daichi's chest, still sadly smiling, though not making eye contact with Daichi.

"Asato got me too. I regret not being with you when you died every second I have spent as a ghost... Can you forgive me…?" Daichi remained silent, staring down at Airi in shock. Trembling, Daichi took a shaky breath, before gently pushing Airi away so he could see her face.

"You mean you…. Died trying to save me..?" He asked quietly.

"How do you think I died, dummy." Airi teased Daichi, lightly flicking his forehead.

"I thought you ran away, but Asato got you anyways…" Daichi explained, before beginning to break down "So all this time… I was punishing you for something you never did..?" Daichi asked in a slightly panicked voice. Airi assured Daichi with a smile.

"I don't care as long as you understand now."

By now, Daichi was crying a steady stream of regretful tears.

"A-Airi, I… _I'M SORRY_!" Daichi shouted, suddenly bringing Airi into a tight embrace. Returning the hug, Airi smiled blissfully.

"Dummy… You don't need to apologize, I already forgave you long ago…"

Mai and the team watched the scene unfold silently, each smiling happily. Mai, smiled warmly at the couple, happy that they finally came to terms. But her smile slowly turned into a sad expression.

'Naru….' Mai closed her eyes, feeling tears beginning to threaten to overflow. A glowing blue hand rested on top her head. Looking up, Mai saw Airi smiling down at her.

"Mai, I want you to remember something." Airi said, kneeling down so she was eye level with Mai.

"No matter what, as long as you never give up, your feelings will always reach him. And one day, I bet, he will return your feelings with equal measure." Mai felt her tears spill, flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"Do you really think so…?" Mai asked with a sniff. Airi nodded.

"I really do. Besides, I bet he already loves you, just doesn't know it." Airi said with a wink "You're a girl that just won't give up, what guy _wouldn't_ fall for you for just that reason?" Airi patted Mai's head, straightening next to Daichi. Both growing paler and more see through.

"Mai, thank you for everything you've done for us, we'll never forget about you…" Airi said, smiling as she faded away completely.

'_Thank you… Mai_'

* * *

***Chucks another giant chapter at readers* Merry Official Christmas! Tis the time to be generous, so I am, plus I just really wanted to post another chapter XD Anyways we've got 5 more chapters left until we catch up to where I currently am in the story. I really don't like how old these chapters are... :( oh well, I'll deal with it. Besides that, _PLEASE_ review, each review makes me unbelievably happy and motivated, like so much its stupid XD.**


	8. Chapter 8: Closing Case & Visiting Naru

**Wednesday**

**Day 3**

Mai stared numbly at the space were Daichi and Airi had stood only moments ago.

They had finally passed on.

Mai forced a smile, before turning to her silent friends; each one was watching Mai with expressionless faces. Feeling as if she didn't have enough energy to ask what was wrong, Mai took a forced breath into her tight throat.

"We solved one problem, but we still have one last thing to do." Mai said dryly. A metallic bang echoed through the halls, causing a few of Mai's friends to look over their shoulder's nervously, but Mai herself didn't twitched.

"Mai, you helped Airi and Daichi, isn't that enough? You nearly died twice on this case already." John reminded Mai, his voice unstable.

Mai shook her head slowly. With a heavy heave, Mai stood up, swaying as she made her way to the door.

"I've survived both times, besides, I want to deal with the bastard below myself." Mai's voice filled with venom dripping malice.

"How do you plan on doing that, Mai?" Takigawa asked, watching Mai.

A golden flame suddenly leapt around Mai's feet, climbing higher until it almost concealed Mai from view, burning bright with hungry rage.

"With this..." Mai answered, not bothering to turn to her dumbfound friends, as she walked out the door.

Takigawa glanced at his friends, each appeared nervous about the dangerous new development in Mai's personality. Masako in particular looked worried.

"Did you notice?" She asked "Mai's fire… It was darker, more faded, and…"

"Tainted, almost; less pure." Lin agreed, finishing Masako's sentence.

"What is happening to Mai?" Ayako asked, her voice trembling "She used to be so bright and happy…"

"Harsh life has hurt her severely." John murmured quietly, clenching his fist.

"But she has seen things harsher than this, John." Masako reminded John.

"This is personal for Mai. She is going through something far harsher than anyone else has, I think." John explained, looking straight at Masako.

Masako nodded in reluctant agreement. 'Losing Naru so suddenly was bad enough, but her sanity was thrown into danger as well. A harsh fate indeed…' Masako thought sadly 'Far too harsh for Mai…'

"I hope we can wake up Naru soon, for Mai's sake at least…" She murmured sadly.

Her friends all nodded their heads. Masako silently stood, walking out the door to follow Mai, the rest of the solemn SPR team in tow.

* * *

Mai walked the last steps of the stairwell down to the basement, face stone like. Silent as a ghost, Mai made her way to the steel door that sealed in the demon within the cellar. Hearing the soft footsteps of her friends behind her stop, Mai did not hesitate as she unlocked the cellar door, throwing it open roughly, Mai glared in.

Walking in, Mai stopped a few feet inside the room, her laser-like stare already bearing down at her target. Asato was crotched against the far wall, watching Mai with guarded interest, as if he expected Daichi to appear suddenly to stop him from attacking Mai again. Planting herself firmly in place, Mai continued to stare at Asato; rigid and tall, head held high, eyes bright with a blood light, murderous intent cascading out from ever single pore. Mai wasn't Mai anymore; she was an immovable, unforgiving statue.

"…. Pretty Mai has come to visit, yes she has, but something is different, yes yes…." Asato greeted Mai, standing up, holding his weapon in front of him cautiously.

"What is it, what is it that made Mai so scary? Very scary! Why so cold, pretty Mai?" Asato asked, not making a move towards Mai, tilting his head curiously.

Gaze hardening, Mai stepped forward one step, Asato backed away one step.

"Pretty, pretty Mai, what is it..?" Asato asked nervously, shaken by Mai's thick air. Perhaps unnerved by Mai, Asato took a wild swing at Mai with his knife.

"MAI!" Takigawa shouted running the room, already knowing he would never make it in time. He stopped in shock only three feet into the room.

Mai's hand gripped Asato's bony wrist brutally. Takigawa grimaced at the creaking that began to quietly echo in the room from Asato's wrist, accompanied by Asato's screams. Mai only tightened her grip, until Asato was forced to let go of his knife.

Kicking away the weapon, Mai released Asato only a second before she suddenly kicked him in the stomach. The kick was strong, as it sent Asato crashing against the wall.

Coughing up blood, Asato began to convulse as he laid huddled on the ground.

Still, Mai showed no expression. Standing over Asato, Mai lifted her hand, palm open and facing up towards the ceiling. With a golden flash, a flame suddenly alighted in Mai's hand, growing bigger and bigger, until it seemed to overflow from Mai's palm, falling around Mai's feet and created a circle around her. Eyes cold, Mai stretched her hand over the shivering demon, tilting her hand, allowing the golden fire to fall from her hand on top of Asato.

The second the fire touched Asato's skin; it engulfed him, dragging sickening, animal like screams from his dry throat.

Screaming and withering in agony, Asato began to wave his arms wildly as he tried to shake the unforgiving flames off his limbs.

Asato's screams echoed off the walls, growing quieter and weaker as he laid twitching on the ground. Clothes and skin burnt, Asato coughed up blood as his final death rattles started.

Mai turned to leave, only to nearly trip as Asato's ashy hand flew up with ungodly speed as he grabbed Mai's ankle. Mai turned, and kicked Asato's hand away with her free foot, causing his sharp fingernail's to drag across her flesh, drawing bloody lines in their path. Grimacing in pain, Mai flashed one last glare at the dying living demon before limping away. Mai passed her gaping friends that watched her silently in shock and horror from her display of unforgiving torture.

Mai didn't stop as she growled. "Cleansing takes a few minutes, Exorcising is longer. This was the fastest death the bastard could have from me, whether I wanted it faster or not."

Mai exited the room.

Silence…

* * *

Mai limped back to base; her world was spinning wildly, threatening to turn upside down and sideways. Swaying violently, Mai leaned against the door frame feeling as if her brain wanted to blow. A pressure suddenly shot up her throat, unable to get to a trashcan, Mai threw up, violently coughing up everything she had in her and more.

Coughing and shivering, Mai stumbled into the room, falling to her knees as her vision blackened and violently warped.

"D-D…Dammit…" Mai gasped, feeling her ankle alight in angry fire, shooting up her leg, cruelly clawing at her frayed nerves.

Panicking, Mai crawled to the table, desperately trying to grab a water bottle that sat out of her reach, as if mocking her in her desperation.

She jolted to one side, beginning to convulse. Mai reached out a hand, clawing at the carpet as she tried to sit up despite her condition.

"Help…!" Mai rasped, her voice rough and quieter than a whisper.

'Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!' Mai screamed in her mind, cursing herself for ignoring the now festering ankle wound. It was like some kind of virus, instant and most likely cursed, passed through from a physical wound.

Collapsing again, Mai feebly tried to lift her hand, but only caused it to shiver instead of moving.

'Am I going to die?' Mai thought in a panic 'Just like this? Alone?' Mai felt tears begin to cascade 'After all this, will I never get to see Naru again?' Mai's consciousness finally began to fade and falter.

Feeling herself begin to slip into blackness, Mai closed her eyes to await her impending death that seemed to creep closer and closer.

"M…M…i…ai…..Mai…. MAI!" Mai barely registered the faint, recognizable voice, which seemed to travel further and further away from her. She couldn't even muster a twitch in response.

No feeling, no hearing, no sight, no taste, no smell; nothing. Mai felt nothing.

Blackness; a silent void that seemed to suck Mai further and further into its depths.

'Is this death…?' Mai wondered; she felt no panic, not even relief.

Nothing

'Is this really the end? Simply nothing?' Mai felt a kind of peace envelope her consciousness.

No body, no senses, merely soul.

'It's so peaceful…" Mai thought, beginning to allow herself fall into the abyss.

Nothing

A tiny glimmer flickered in front of Mai, a mere speck.

Mai drifted towards it curiously. It was golden colored, like her pure fire was, but lighter in color; closer to white then yellow.

"Mai….!" A faint voice echoed from the tiny flame like light.

Mai felt an emotion flicker in her consciousness, surprise.

"Don't die Mai! Mai!" Another voice echoed, it was panicked, and sounded as if it source was weeping.

Mai drifted closer to the light.

"Mai…-" The sound seemed to cut off, the light flickered, dimming. Mai felt another emotion that she should not have felt. Curiosity.

"Wanted to…. Hospital… Naru!" The message was choppy, almost completely cut off, but Mai felt something spark in her soul. She had no name for this new emotion.

'Naru….' Mai thought, it had a nice ring to it, familiar and gentle sounding. Mai thought over the word, repeating it ever once in a while.

Naru…

_Spark_

Mai felt something ignite in her emotionless soul, a cascade of feelings that crashed through her peace. Panic, a sense of duty, dependence, worry, and love…

Naru… Love, the words clicked perfectly in Mai's mind.

A flood of memories seeped into Mai's mind, flashes of this man Naru.

Naru

Naru

NARU!

How could she have forgotten about Naru! Mai felt shame wash over her soul. Mai fought for a voice, for something to use to scream to the people whose voices echoed from the dimming light.

Nothing; no voice.

The once peaceful abyss now seemed like a constricting prison that took everything from Mai. She had to get out of this endless cell. But there was nothing, she was nowhere, so how could she get out?

The dim glimmer flickered, fading even further, nearly gone.

Panicking, Mai drifted right next to the light, feeling a weak pull from it. Mai felt that if the light vanished completely, she would be left alone in this black abyss, she would be left with no way out.

Mai concentrated on the pull, allowing it to the best of her ability to suck her in, every once in a while finding some kind of invisible purchase to push herself along.

Light

The once dim light suddenly flashed stronger, blinding Mai.

Mai suddenly felt everything. A hard floor under her back, some kind of wetness on her face, a pain in her stomach, and aching in every single bone in her body. She smelled blood, vomit, and sweat. She tasted something salty and coppery. She heard weeping and labored breathing. She was happy to for every single unpleasant thing.

She was back, she was alive.

Forcing her eyes to open a crack, Mai was nearly blinded by a white, florescent light over her. She was happy for that too. Feeling began to creep back to the rest of Mai's body, and soon enough, she felt a crushing, painful pressure on her chest.

Starved of oxygen, Mai suddenly took a deep, loud, hungry breath, sucking in the precious air. Never before had air tasted so sweet.

Rolling over coughing, Mai curled up into a ball as she gasped in air, shivering with new vigor.

She was alive

"M-Mai?!" A surprised voice screamed, pushing herself up with her hands, Mai lifted her head heavily. Memories began to flood back, ever single memory she had lost in the blackness.

"Masako… A..yako…Bou..san…John…" She rasped, stretching a weak hand towards her friends, she immediately felt a warmth envelope her cold hand, and Mai was drawn into a warm embrace.

"Mai… Mai I thought you were dead!" Ayako sobbed, stroking Mai's hair. John seemed to have collapsed in exhaustion, as he lay nearby.

"J..ohn?" Mai forced out her unbearably dry throat.

"Unconscious" Takigawa answered as he traded places with Ayako, giving Mai a bear hug.

Around her, her friends were crying new waterfalls of tears. Each one relieved beyond belief.

Feeling herself begin to warm, Mai suddenly felt a strong need to sleep. She began to relax, her eyes closing. Already falling into a deep sleep, that now seemed far more welcoming then the original unforgiving black void.

"Mai?!" Masako grabbed Mai's hand in a panic.

"J..ust…Tired…Goi..ng…to…sl…eep.." Ma assured Masako just before she fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

* * *

Naru growled in annoyance. He had been stuck in this strange black void for countless days now.

This black void Naru was irritated at was in fact much like Mai's prison void, but much less confining. He had all of his memories, and he had all of his senses and body. He also had circle of light around his feet that followed him whenever he tried to walk.

Growling again, Naru stared lasers at his surroundings, beginning to feel hopeless in his current situation.

"Having fun, Noll?" A familiar voice spoke from behind Naru.

Turning, Naru saw a mirror image of himself. Flashing an irritated smirk, Naru walked up to Gene until they stood face to face.

"Not in the least, why am I here." Naru answered bluntly.

Gene looked at Naru in surprise, "You don't remember what happened?" Gene asked, tilting his head.

"I remember everything. I remember going to this restaurant with Mai to eat, and a group of possessed children that went berserk after being provoked by some man." Naru explained.

Gene nodded "Anything else?"

Feeling as if he was a school student being lectured by his teacher, Naru huffed at Gene. "I remember trying to protect Mai, but then…" Naru's voice trailed off, his face growing grim at the refreshed memories.

"A girl that was following Mai and me suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Mai. I remember Mai screaming my name as the possessed children piled on me; Mai tried helping me even, instead of running." Naru's voice trailed again, expression turning dark.

"Under the all crushing weight, I thought I was going to suffocate to death, but I was suddenly thrown out of the pile. Before I knew it, I felt piercing pain at my neck, I didn't know what the hell was going on; everything was so fast." Naru grew quiet, his eyes closed.

"I was afraid and confused; Time felt like it slowed when I saw Mai's face; nothing but terror…." Naru placed his hand on his forehead, as if he had a sudden, painful headache "After that, I fell to the ground and then nothing..." Gene nodded solemnly, watching his brother with a saddened expression.

"I thought I was dead, just like that, but then I was blinded by a golden light, it pulled me from the shapeless place I was at, and put me here…" Naru added, confusion surfacing on his usually collected face.

"What was that light? And where is this place?" Naru asked, looking up at Gene.

Gene looked away from Naru, appearing as if he was torn between telling Naru and not. He took a deep breath, mind made up.

"That light you saw was Mai." Gene explained. Naru stared at Gene.

"That was Mai? But how, she has no spiritual talent like purification, just some warding magic." Naru persisted, completely caught off guard, "How could she…?"

"The light was hers; it was her Purification Fire…" Gene explained hesitantly. Naru stared expressionlessly at Gene, stunned.

"Purification Fire…?" Naru collected his thoughts quickly. Digging through his knowledge, Naru matched the name to one, briefly researched thing.

"_THAT?_" Naru exclaimed; Gene nodded.

"Mai was devastated after seeing your possible death; she snapped…" Gene practically whispered.

Naru was stricken with disbelief. "She… Snapped?" Naru murmured quietly, voice lined with horror.

Gene nodded heavily "Yes; through that sacrifice, she obtained her Pure Flame, and saved you from a permanent death. I did not tell her you actually died for a time." Gene explained, watching his brother with piercing eyes.

Naru stared at Gene yet again; this was far too much for even Naru to process without having an emotional overload.

"I… died, but Mai saved… me?" Naru verified, struggling to understand the harsh news that seemed to defy logic in itself. Gene nodded.

"Yes normally, you would have woken up after you were pulled back, but your spirit was redirected here because the child that attacked you had passed its possessor to you. But the spirit that possesses you now isn't a 'spirit' per say…" Naru listened quietly, a sneaking feeling telling him what was to come.

"Unlike most spirits, this one is not a humanoid spirit; it is an _oni_ fox spirit." Gene explained.

"Oni? You mean-" Naru started

"It's not your usual nine-tailed fox; it's a far, _far_ more powerful one then the others that have _ever_ possessed you." Gene finished, face grim. Naru forced a nodded of understanding.

"After Mai had gotten you to the hospital, she had sensed the oni fox, and had it sealed." Gene finished. Naru again gawked at Gene.

"Mai _sensed_ the fox?"

Gene smiled bitterly "Things have changed. Mai has grown a lot in your short absence."

Naru sighed in defeat and nodded, accepting the inevitable.

"How is she now?" Naru asked, Gene smiled.

"She is doing fine. She is stable and boundlessly determined. She took on a case recently." Gene started

"Who was leading the team?" Naru asked

"She is, and she is doing well." Gene smiled at his younger brother.

Naru wanted to ask Gene more exactly what he meant, but forced his questions down.

"How was the case?" Naru pressed, a silent, prickling fear crawling up his spine; he wasn't there to help his friends, would they be able to handle things on their own?

"It was dangerous… But a success." Gene smiled bitterly at the word 'dangerous'

"Dangerous? How?" Naru demanded, eyes cold and sharp. Gene turned his back on his brother, focused on a point of space in front of him.

"See for yourself." An image appeared in front of Gene and Naru, just like the one Gene had showed Mai once.

Naru walked forward until he was shoulder to shoulder to his brother, already focused fully on the image. Gene closed his eyes sadly.

'This is a far too cruel of a fate for both Mai and my brother…'

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers! Its SATURDAY :D yes I know that I threw lots of stuff at you guys during Christmas but just because I did that doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting every Saturday. Anyways, we visit Naru and his predicament finally and Mai had the closes brush with death yet! Man, I'm cruel XP Anyways REVIEW _please_!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Promise From The Heart

**July,**

**Monday**

Mai shifted restlessly in her bed. She wanted out NOW.

Growling under her breath, Mai glared down at her restraints that kept her glued down. She wouldn't have needed them if she hadn't tried to leave on her own before being approved; twice. Giving the uncomfortable band another violent tug, Mai gave up and fell back against her pillow.

"Having fun, Mai?" familiar voice teased, turning her head, Mai watched as the Monk came around the corner with grin that could break his face in half if it grew any wider. Mai shot him a loathing stare.

"Oh yes, in fact I'm having so much fun that I think you should try it, Bou-san." She shot back with an irritated smile.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it for you." Takigawa laughed. He swung a bag off his shoulder onto Mai's bed, and took a small pocket book from his pocket as Mai latched onto the bag.

"FINALLY! Real _clothes_!" Mai cried happily, ripping open the bag and shifting through the fabrics inside.

Takigawa laughed "Three weeks of being stuck in the hospital did quite a number on you, didn't it."

Mai ignored him as she pulled out a shirt from the bag, it was a simple orange long sleeve. Putting that aside Mai then pulled a dark green turtleneck sweater. Holding the plush fabric to her arm, Mai considered it, before nodding and putting it next to the chosen shirt.

"You listening to me?" the monk asked watching Mai with an amused expression.

"Huh..? Yeah." Mai murmured, not listening to him at all as she continued picking out her outfit.

Sighing, Takigawa leaned over and gently hit Mai over the head with his small book "Silly" He said playfully as he dropped the book into the stunned Mai's lap.

"What's this?" Mai asked, rubbing her head as she picked up the book, looking at it curiously.

"A written safety lecture from Madoka; she apparently left it before she left; Lin found it on his desk."

Mai stiffened somewhat "She knew something was going to happen, and she decided to yell at you in advance." The monk finished chuckling as he watched Mai's expression.

Mai nervously looked down at the small book in her hands. Mai practically slapped it down on the nightstand next to her bed as she quickly put it down.

"I'll read it after everything's done and Naru is back to normal." She hurriedly said, causing Takigawa to laugh again

"Afraid of Madoka?" He choked out as he clung to his sides as he laughed. Mai glared at him; he was so lucky that she was restrained.

"Hey Mai, how you doing?" Mai turned and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey John! You feeling better?" She greeted

Back three weeks when Mai had nearly died of the cursed injury she had gotten, her friends had found her on the floor just as she lost consciousness. In the midst of the panic, John had used an especially difficult and draining technique to try and call Mai's soul back. It turned out that the light Mai had seen was in fact John as he acted as a bridge for Mai's friends to communicate with her and bring her back before it was too late. Mai had only just crossed back over in time before John had collapsed from exhaustion, having been already drained from stress of the case.

"Better now, you?" John asked, looked down at the wide waist strap that bound Mai in amusement.

"Everything would be much easier if _this_ wasn't here." Mai growled, attempting to wiggle her way out of the band; only to fail miserably yet again. Mai clawed at it in frustration.

"It's your fault you needed that in the first place." Ayako reminded Mai as she entered the room.

Mai growled loudly in frustration "I just want to get out of this stifling place!" She cried. She had another, obvious reason, but she didn't want to bring up bad memories. 'I want to visit Naru…' Mai thought sadly.

"Honestly, Mai. You're acting just like a caged animal, show some restraint!" Ayako proceeded with her scolding by pinching Mai's cheek mercilessly.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Mai cried, waving her arms desperately at her tormentor "That hurts Ayako!"

Releasing Mai, Ayako pulled a small key from her pocket, and began swinging it around her finger by the ring.

"Should I release the poor trapped Mai from her cage and let her free?" She asked teasingly, swinging the key closer to Mai, just out of her reach.

"Please! Get this stupid strap off of me! _Please_!" Mai begged in a puppy dog voice, using her best cute face she could muster. Ayako laughed and set to unlocking the unforgiving strap from Mai.

The minute Mai felt the strap loosen; she had already started wiggling her way out from under it and was soon standing next to her bed with a look of blissful relief.

"Finally!" Mai muttered, wasting no time to grab her chosen clothes and bolt to the bathroom to change.

"I thought the strap was going to start smoking the way she was staring at it." John laughed as he settled in the guest chair.

"Honestly, that girl just can't sit still long; three weeks must have been absolute torture for her." Ayako sighed.

"By the way, where is Lin?" Takigawa asked looking over at his friends curiously.

"I think he's visiting Naru; we'll join him once Mai is ready, I am sure Mai wants to see Naru after so long." Ayako explained with a sad note in her voice

Takigawa nodded, before grinning devilishly "We should make Mai read Madoka's lecture when she gets back." He began reaching for the book.

"Don't. You. Dare. Monk." A threatening voice growled at Takigawa, causing him to snatch his hand back instantly.

Mai stood changed just outside the bathroom door, staring a burning glare at the mischievous monk.

"You're no fun..." Takigawa sighed in disappointment. Mai stomped over to the monk and grabbed his ear.

"Who's no fun?" She asked, smirking as she teased her friend by gently pulling his ear.

"Hey let go! Come on Mai!" Takigawa pulled himself out of Mai's clutches rubbing his ear "You're just as bad as Ayako…" He muttered, earning himself a solid hit over the head from Ayako's purse. "OW!"

"hrmp!" Ayako glared at the dejected monk before breaking down and laughing.

"Why are you so mean!" Takigawa cried, his hand still over the sore spot where Ayako's purse had hit.

"Because you deserve it, now let's go. Mai?" Ayako looked over at Mai who had her small bag of belongings. With a nod from Mai, Ayako walked out the room.

* * *

"This man is quite extraordinary; most comatose person's body breaks down faster than his, his rate is at least twice as slow, I find this quite remarkable. Your friend is lucky." The nurse commented as she reviewed Naru's patient notes.

Mai wasn't really listening as she stared at Naru's sleeping face.

A month

A whole month since Naru ended up in the hospital and Mai took over leadership. 'Can so much happen in just a month?' Mai wondered tiredly.

Holding his limp hand, Mai felt the creepy presence of Naru's possessor. Whenever Mai dove into her consciousness and creeped close to it, the spirit would circle Mai as if inspecting her; it would then quickly begin teasing her, loosening its hold on Naru enough for him to twitch before clamping strongly back down. Mai had soon learned what kind of spirit it was, having seen flashes of it in her consciousness. 'an Oni Fox…' Mai's bone freezing glares did nothing but amuse the fox as it continued taunting Mai.

Mai had seen fox spirits before but none had ever given off the aura this one had, nor had any of their fur patterns been anywhere near this one's. This one had crimson and black markings, and looked almost as if it was wearing a white fox style festival mask, bringing its coloration out strongly against the fox's grey fur. The aura floating around the fox could be described as poisonous. Neon Purple against an equally bright green that mixed into strange, distorted shapes.

Mai's temper began to run short; growing tired of the teasing, Mai withdrew back to her own body, clearly feeling the mockery the fox shot at her.

Looking down at the peaceful face of Naru, Mai's expression grew heavy. 'I always am targeted by spirits that want to kill me, and you always get possessed. But now we both are in over our heads…' Mai thought with a sad sigh.

"Mai…" Mai looked over her shoulder dully at Masako; mind still focused on Naru.

"Did you see it..?" Masako asked, her voice was shaking slightly and her eyes were wide as moons.

Mai nodded, she knew what Masako meant. The fox; it was a rather disturbing sight if you looked at it in a certain perspective.

"Yeah; the bastard knows how to torture me in particular…" Mai growled, Masako looked at Mai sadly. She too had been teased by the fox when she had approached it, but she knew that Mai would have gotten worse treatment for sealing it; if just that reason if not the others.

The team stayed at Naru's bed side only a few minutes after the nurse left before Mai's phone suddenly rang, causing Ayako to nearly jump out of her skin.

"That phone is cursed, I swear." Ayako muttered as John and Takigawa both broke down laughing at the sight of Ayako being frightened by a phone; both got a strong smack to the head from Ayako's devil purse.

"And that bag is a demon's weapon given to a short-tempered human woman." Takigawa sobbed as he rubbed the now twice as sour goose egg that began to form on his head. Ayako only snorted hotly, raising said purse threateningly; Monk flinched, quickly backing away.

Mai released Naru's hand gently, resting it at his side before rustling through her pocket and pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" Mai answered

"Hello Mai, how have you been?" A familiar voice cheerfully asked

"Madoka! It's been rough, to say lightly." Mai greeted warmly

"That's too bad; listen, I heard you just successfully resolved your first case, and I'm on my way back to Japan, I was thinking of celebrating your success as congratulations!" Madoka chirped brightly

"You don't have to do that, Madoka. I-" Mai began

"No buts; I am coming over to the office and I am going to turn it upside down whether you like it or not." Madoka stated strongly

Mai stifled a sigh, there was no point in arguing; Madoka was going to get her way no matter what.

"I would love a party, and I'm sure the team would love the celebration as well." Mai agreed, already feeling the surprised stares from her friends as they listened in on the conversation.

"Alright! I'll be at the office by 7:00 pm tomorrow! And also…" Madoka paused; a signal to Mai to listen.

"Tell Lin to buy champagne…" Mai burst out laughing instantly at the whispered message. Whipping tears of joy away from her eyes Mai managed to gasp out an 'Ok, I will' before hanging up.

"What's this about a party?" Ayako asked curiously, head tilted at the still gasping Mai.

"Madoka heard about the last case's success and wants to congratulate us; there really is no point in try to stop her." Mai explained as she caught her breath.

John smiled as he chuckled "Gave in before she wrapped you around her finger, did you?"

Mai huffed before breaking out in a smile again. She leaned over towards Lin, whispering quietly enough that only he could hear her.

"Madoka said to buy champagne." Lin jerked back away from Mai, staring at her. Mai broke out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Lin asked. Mai nodded. Lin sighed before chuckling.

"That does sound like Madoka; guess I'd better or she'll throw a fit." Lin mused, already given in to Madoka's demand of booze.

"Naru would be throwing an even worse fit if he knew what Madoka is planning right now." Mai commented, smiling at the thought of a severely pouting Naru as he gave in to Madoka's fool proof _Wrap-Naru-Around-Her-Finger_ method. Lin laughed as he too envisioned the scene.

"Well, I'm going shopping; we need snacks if we are going to party!" Ayako cheered, grabbing Masako's arm and dragging her out the door "Come on Masako, you're coming with me!"

"B-But I don't-"

"I'm not taking a no for an answer, come on!" Mai never heard Masako's reply as she was dragged down the hallway.

Mai smiled; Madoka always had a knack in cheering up the team whenever they got depressed, even if they never showed it.

Mai felt a heavy depression tug at her heart as she looked down at Naru, 'I wish I could be the same as them though… Even Madoka can't make me feel better for long.' Mai closed her eyes 'I wish I could see Naru's pouting right now…'

Mai opened her eyes with a sudden rush of vigor.

'I _will_ see it! I'll make it so Naru can have his bad moods and good both! I'll make sure to make him tea before he asks! I'll…' Mai's thought trailed off 'I'll make it so he can live his life again.' She declared strongly in her mind. Mai looked down at Naru.

'I promise that I will save you Naru, like you have saved me countless times.' Mai vowed in her heart

"I promise…" She whispered quietly, no one but Naru would've heard her silent promise, and maybe that was for the best.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE, ITS NOT MY FAULT THIS IS LATE! My internet rotor died, and I had to get a new one, but the delivery was delayed, and I literally just got it back TODAY. I really REALLY wanted to post, and I was really depressed when I couldn't :( at least its up now! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: To England! Wait, What!

**July,**

**Saturday**

"Wwwwwwhhhhhaaaaat?" Mai droned in shock, eyes owlishly wide.

"A case all the way from England? Why?" Mai stared at Madoka, who sat across from her.

"It would be good experience for you; and Naru's parents would like to meet the girl who helped Naru find Gene's body." Madoka explained

Mai sat back. Yeah she helped, but it was Naru that actually found Gene's body in the first place, not her.

Mai felt a heavy tug in her heart; as she remembered that day at the lake, the day her heart was broken. The day she had to learn to deal with a brand-new pain.

"I didn't really help Naru find Gene, it really was all him…" Mai mumbled

"Maybe your right about that, but there's more to it. They also want to know exactly what kind of girl Naru would lie to get back to." Mai's head snapped up at the side comment Madoka let slip.

"He _lied_?" She sputtered, Madoka nodded with a smile

"He said he wanted to get back to his office because of 'increase of paranormal activity', but it such a pathetic excuse that anyone could have seen right through it." Madoka smiled mischievously "He can be such a dork."

Mai could only stare at Madoka in shock, not quite able to digest the facts. Mai looked down at her hands that lay limply on her lap sadly.

"He wouldn't do something like that for me, I'm just his assistant; and now I bet he hates me..." Mai felt tears prick in her eyes "He's hurt because of me…"

Madoka let out a frustrated sigh, before leaning over and smacking the top of Mai's head. Mai sharply stared up at Madoka, startled.

"He could never hate you when you are doing all of _this_ to wake him up." Madoka angrily crossed her arms "Your filling a _VERY_ big role quite well _while_ trying to wake him up." Madoka took a breath "It's impossible for him to hate you."

Mai stayed silent; she tried to believe in what Madoka was saying, but her heart still felt heavy with depression. Mai sighed quietly, 'I would never have had to do this if I didn't ask to go to that stupid restaurant in the first place. It's still my fault.'

"Anyways, you're taking the case, no questions asked." Madoka stated. It wasn't a demand, it was an order.

Mai felt another sigh building in her chest, but forced it down. Madoka was using the same method on her as she did on Naru. There was no arguing, Mai was going to end up taking the case in the end no matter her resistance. Mai decided to throw one last wall in an attempt to weasel her way out, knowing full well it was going to be as weak as wet paper against Madoka.

"I don't know how to read or speak English though, Madoka." Mai reminded Madoka. Madoka's eyes narrowed at Mai, clearly saying '_That was pathetic; nice try.'_

"Don't worry, Lin and I can teach you on the plane ride." Mai sighed heavily, deflating deeper into her chair, she tried; and failed miserably.

"Well, we will be leaving in two days. Pack everything you need; except the equipment, Martin can provide those." Mai tilted her head at the new name, Madoka smiled cheerfully down at the confused Mai.

"Martin is Naru's father." Madoka brightly explained, before walking out the room with a new bounce in her step.

Mai sighed heavily yet again.

She really was digging herself a very deep hole; she just hoped that there wasn't a cave below it.

* * *

Mai looked around at her surroundings with wide eyes; she had never been to England before. Currently, Mai was waiting at the entrance of the airport with Lin, Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, John, a very happy Madoka, and even Yasuhara, who they managed to drag out of his library.

"Oh how I've missed England!" Madoka cheerfully cried, stretching her arms widely, nearly slapping Lin in the process.

"Watch where you're swinging!" Lin warned as he dodged the attacking ligament, an irritated expression already glued to his features. Madoka only giggled.

Mai looked around curiously at her friends "What are we waiting for?" She asked, her head tilting cutely.

"We are waiting for the cars Martin sent, he called and said to wait at the entrance and we would see a few carpools waiting for us." Madoka paused, appearing as if their current situation really didn't bother her in the least "But our ride seems to be a bit late." Madoka laughed to herself.

Takigawa leaned over to Mai, his eyes wide as he watched the over-happy Madoka.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" He whispered, Mai could only shrug; she really didn't know.

Fifteen minutes later, two large carpools pulled up alongside the team, and before five more minutes passed, all the luggage had been packed away and the team piled into the cars.

Mai ended up in the same car as Lin, Madoka, Masako. Sitting in the back seat, Mai was soon drawn into watching the scenery that flashed by in the window, and quickly became unaware of the others around her.

Masako herself was also sitting in the back with Mai; but instead of being distracted by her surroundings, she was deep in thinking.

'Her power was much weaker than before and even now I can sense something off about Mai.' Masako tilted her head so she could see Mai, her eyes narrowed slightly 'I haven't noticed before, but she is starting to look less bright physically as well. Her hair is flatter, and almost touching her shoulders.' Masako watched her friend sadly 'her eyes too…'

What Masako saw in Mai's eyes worried her deeply, and even just the physical appearance worried her. Mai's eyes had lost some of its light, and the color was darker than it originally was.

They looked like dark pits of suppressed depression, yet Masako could see the occasional spark of strength that seemed to ward away the crushing weight of reality.

The edges of Mai's eyes also appeared a little raw, evidence of many relentless tears. And just under Mai's eyes were well developed bags, having lost countless hours of sleep.

'Three weeks of rest did nothing to help.' Masako realized with a jolt. Unable to continue that train of thought, Masako ripped her gaze away from her friend and forced herself to immerse into the passing scenery outside the window.

The car remained silent the rest of the ride, and no one noticed.

* * *

Mai stood gaping at the largest mansion she swore she had ever seen in her life.

"Is _this_ were Naru and Gene grew up in?" She gasped when she managed to find her voice again. Madoka laughed before nodding.

"Yep; I guess it looks pretty amazing when you first see it." She commented as she walked up to the door, waving at Mai to follow. Mai rushed to Madoka's side, almost stumbling as she continued to stare.

"Amazing…" Mai murmured to herself; she knew Naru came from a wealthy family, but this… The size of the house completely caught her off guard.

Madoka opened the door and tilted her head at Mai, signaling for her to go inside. Mai hesitated, feeling out of place to just walk in such a grand building uninvited. Madoka smiled encouragingly at Mai before walking in herself with Mai walking hesitantly behind in tow.

Once inside, Mai had what little breath she had left taken away. The inside was just a beautiful as the outside. Although many parts appeared simple, it only seemed to amplify the overall beauty of the room.

While Mai was preoccupied with her surroundings, a maid approached the group with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome back Madoka-san, Lin-san." She greeted warmly, smiling at the other members of the team.

"Hello, Hana-chan!" Madoka cried, throwing her arms around the maid in a tight hug, causing the girl to squeal in shock.

"Madoka!" Hana scolded Madoka, pushing herself away from the clingy women. Madoka giggled at the face Hana was giving her.

Recomposing herself, Hana spotted Mai and smiled.

"You must be Taniyama-san; welcome to the Davis's home!" Hana smiled, before turning to the group as a whole.

"I was sent here by Mrs. Davis to bring Taniyama-san, Lin-san, and Madoka-san to the library; everyone else will be shown their assigned rooms so they may rest. You all most diffidently must have jetlag." With a final warm smile, Hana began to herd the three selected people to the library, every once in a while dodging a hyperactive Madoka.

As they walked, Madoka got thoroughly scolded by both Lin and Hana about her behavior until she finally calmed and became serious enough to concentrate.

Mai herself began to grow nervous; she was about to meet Naru's parents. Taking a shaking breath, Mai forced herself to calm, although she still felt her stomach squirming relentlessly.

After many corners and hallways, Mai found herself standing in front of a large set of wooden doors. Watching Hana opening the doors, Mai felt her stomach leap again; this was Naru's _parents_ she was about to meet, what happens if they don't like her? 'I wish Naru was here…' Mai fretted in her mind.

Walking in a few steps behind Lin Mai immediately spotted a man sitting in an armchair and a woman that stood at his elbow. Both smiled warmly at the newcomers.

Mai felt herself relax slightly; she remembered that she had briefly talked to Mrs. Davis at the lake, and knew that she was a good person.

"Welcome! You must be the Taniyama-san I've heard so much about." The man greeted as he waved a good natured hand at Mai.

Mai could not help but smile.

"Mai, this man is Naru's father, Martin Davis, and his wife there is Luella Davis." Madoka introduced the couple to Mai, then vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Taniyama-san" Luella greeted, bowing to Mai in greetings. Mai smiled in embarrassment

"Mai is fine, it would be awkward if you called me Taniyama all the time." Mai smiled brightly, Luella returned the smile.

"Alright then, Mai." Luella seemed to relax somewhat after the greetings; Mai herself relaxed even more.

"So Mai, you're the young lady that has been working for my son for a few years as of late, correct?" Martin asked, Mai nodded; her face grew somewhat dark for obvious reasons.

"Yes; I have been working under Naru for about two years now." Mai explained, Martin chuckled at the nickname 'Naru'.

"I am surprised you managed to deal with such an ice cube of a person for so long, even if he is my son." Martin joked good naturally, Mai giggled.

"It helps that he signs my paycheck." Mai explained, although that reason had long since lost its purpose.

Martin's face grew heavy with sadness suddenly, and Mai steeled herself knowing what was coming.

"Which at present he cannot do…" He muttered sadly in response, Mai looked down at the floor.

"It's my fault he isn't here with you now; I was the one that caused him to be placed in the hospital." Mai felt tears collect at her eyes, and she tried desperately to stop them from falling.

"Mai, it is not your fault, it's the damned spirit's fault that Naru is hurt." Madoka cut in, scolding the sulking Mai. Madoka looked up at the couple before her.

"Is it alright if Mai retires to her room, things have been… stressful, and I doubt the jetlag helps." Madoka explained as she wrapped an arm around Mai's sagging shoulders. Luella nodded in understanding and watched as Madoka led the dejected teenager out of the library. Martin turned to Lin.

"Is it alright if you explain?" Lin nodded; Naru's parents had a right to know what happened and know who was taking Naru's place. At present, neither parent knew that the young teenager assistant Mai was the one that took up the huge role of leader in place of her hospitalized boss.

He had much to explain.

* * *

**I need to plan the case… Yes, I have not written the case yet, so YAY, the case is going to be the most recently written chapter to this story (one more chapter then finally caught up, yay!) Anyways, review PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Token of Support

**July,**

**Saturday (11:00 pm)**

Mai felt unbelievably tired, yet she couldn't go back to sleep. Yawning yet again, Mai dragged herself out of her bed and stumbled to the bathroom. When she closed the door behind herself, Mai walked to the bathroom mirror, and stared at her reflection with narrowed eyes.

It was too much

Mai felt as if she was suffocating under the crushing weight of every task and responsibility she took upon herself.

Mai growled at herself. 'Naru had more responsibility then I do, I should not be complaining.' Mai scolded herself harshly, before stopping to blink at her reflection.

'Naru?' Mai felt her heart sag in her chest 'I'm comparing myself to Naru?' Mai looked down at her hands that gripped the sink hard enough to see the whites of her knuckles.

'I have no right, I am just his assistant, and he is so much smarter than me… He is more suited to this then me…' Mai felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Unable to hold them back, Mai felt an unforgiving stream of tears run down her cheeks.

Taking a shaky breath, Mai stubbornly whipped the tears away. 'If I am going to fill Naru's role, then I have to be like him!' Mai declared, her face beginning to set to stone, before she felt a giggle rise in her throat.

'Be like Naru? That's impossible; no one can be like Naru' Mai giggled again 'a tea addicted workaholic moronic scientist?' Mai felt her giggles die down almost instantly in shock.

Mai snapped her head back up to look at the mirror again.

'I'm losing it, I'm going crazy...' Mai felt panic rise in her stomach, and she desperately squashed it down. It's not like she didn't know she was unstable now, it was her…'price', but she thought she had a solid control over her sanity; as she hadn't lost it yet.

Mai took a deep breath, a sudden understanding washing over her. 'This is why Naru always wanted to be in control; he didn't want to feel…' Mai's thought trailed off, what did he not want to feel? 'Helpless…' Mai answered herself, she now knew that feeling clearly, having felt it every single day; every single time she thought of Naru, every time she thought of herself.

Helplessness; no control. Completely defenseless. She couldn't even control herself.

Mai's legs became wobbly and she collapsed on the ground, sobs racking her body as she wept.

* * *

"Honestly, where has that girl run off to now?!" Ayako angrily muttered as she stomped into Mai's room, only to find it empty. Growling Ayako gave up and sighed, beginning to worry for the young teenager.

"Disappearing in the middle of the night when I need to talk to her too…" Ayako couldn't help but begin to suspect the worse. Mai always seemed to have a big bull's eye on her forehead. Shaking her head fiercely, Ayako decided to give Mai until morning.

Walking back out to the hallway, Ayako nearly ran right into Masako.

"Masako? What are you doing up so late?" Ayako asked, curious. Masako looked up at the miko before sighing.

"I was worried about Mai, is she ok?" Ayako shook her head

"She isn't in her room." Masako sharply looked up at Ayako.

"Let's give her until morning, if she doesn't reappear by then, we will look for her; but for now I think we should just leave her alone." Ayako explained; Masako nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to talk to you and Lin; is it alright?" Masako asked. Surprised, Ayako nodded before following Masako to the library where Lin had barricaded himself.

"Lin?" Masako called as she walked around a bookcase. She spotted the tall man at a table that sagged under the weight of countless books.

"Did you bring Ayako?" Lin greeted as he turned to face Masako. Masako nodded.

"What's this about, Lin?" Ayako asked, her interest caught.

Lin didn't respond immediately as he shuffled through a series of papers he had spread out on what little space there was on the table. After a few minutes Masako sighed before she spoke, starting the conversation.

"We are worried about Mai." She stated flatly, Ayako nodded.

"When we were riding the cars, I noticed something… off, about Mai's energy. It wasn't as strong as before and now I am seeing that Mai is showing the effects outside as well." Ayako nodded, she had seen these same things as well.

"I am afraid that Mai is starting to break…" Masako murmured worriedly. Ayako felt her heart start to break at the sight of Masako. Placing a comforting hand on Masako's shoulders, Ayako looked at her straight in the eye.

"Mai is strong, it will take a lot more than this to break her, remember, k?" Ayako declared strongly, forcing the note of doubt down her throat, Masako nodded.

Ayako turned to Lin, who had stayed silent until now.

"What did you want to talk about, Lin?" She asked, Lin shifted in his chair slightly as he picked up a book.

"I was studying the 'Pure Fire' and found something… concerning." Lin confessed as he opened the book he held.

"In the last case, I noticed that Mai's power was faded and somewhat weaker then when she first showed it to us. So I decided to research it to see if any other case like this has happened." Lin explained as he began to flip through the book, still not looking up at Ayako.

"Has there?" Ayako asked

Lin looked up for the first time, his eyes serious "No, that's just it, it has never happened before." Lin slammed the book he held shut in frustration.

"Never before have had I felt so _helpless_! I am supposed to be able to find out anything and use it to my advantage, but now when I need to the most, I can't help Mai!" Lin held his head in his hands as he leaned against the table. Ayako felt her heart strain again at the sight of her downcast friends.

"Don't worry; we will be able to help Mai. We are a family, just like Mai said!" Ayako announced, feeling her heart begin to collapse on itself, she was trying to appear brave, but in truth she felt utterly useless, just like Lin and Masako. Ayako's shoulders sagged.

"We just need to support eachother" Ayako murmured, both Lin and Masako nodded.

* * *

Mai did not know how long she sat crying in the bathroom, but after a while, Mai ran dry. Unable to shed anymore relentless tears, Mai began to hiccup.

Mai nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, Mai found Luella looking worriedly down at her.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Luella asked gently, Mai wanted desperately to say she was, but it was obvious she wasn't. Mai shook her head.

Luella watched Mai for a few moments before gently taking hold of Mai's elbow and pulling her to her feet. Leading the depressed Mai, Luella led Mai back to her bedroom and made her sit on the bed.

Sitting next to Mai, Luella felt her heart twist.

"Do you want to talk?" Luella asked, Mai looked up at Luella, tears welling again, she nodded hesitantly.

Mai drew in a shaky breath before she began. "I-I think I'm losing control of myself…." She started hesitantly "I keep feeling as if I am losing what sanity I have left, and I'm afraid…" Mai sniffled.

Luella frowned slightly, she had learned from Lin what had happened to Mai and Naru, but hearing the heartbreaking story from Mai herself had a whole different effect.

"When I thought Naru died… I felt as if I wanted to die. H-He…" Mai's voice cracked, she swallowed "He protected me, and now he is hurt because of that…" Mai's tears spilled "I wanted to save him, I wanted him to wake up and call me an idiot, yell at me, anything… Anything that I could rely on and say he was alive." Mai struggled to continue "I promised to him that I would do everything he told me, and that I would never talk back or challenge him… But…" Mai broke out sobbing. Luella pulled Mai into a tight hug as the girl cried, offering soft words of comfort to her.

When Mai had calmed somewhat Luella herself took a breath.

"Mai, I know how much Noll means to you and I am terribly sorry that this has happened... But remember that Noll probably wouldn't even be in the hospital alive if it weren't for you." Luella turned to look at the window, a far off look in her face.

"I want to thank you for saving my son" She said, feeling herself stiffen at the thought of losing another child.

"But he-" Mai started

"He is alive and that's what matters, he still has a chance to wake up." Luella interrupted, turning to look at Mai with serious eyes.

"Mai, remember that even if he acts cold, Noll is still human and needs help at times. I know it is easy to forget around him, but it is important to remember." Luella paused "I believe that every person needs someone special to support them, and I think you're that special support for Noll." Mai's jaw dropped.

'Me? Support to Naru?' Mai shook her head in denial, before whispering "If anything, he is my support, and now he is gone…" Mai felt herself grow heavy, as if a heavy weight settled on her body. Luella hugged Mai gently.

"You haven't lost him yet, you just need to find out how to wake him up." Luella whispered to Mai as she squeezed her encouragingly.

"That isn't as easy as it sounds…" Mai muttered as she separated herself from the older women.

Mai had thrown up walls. She knew what Luella said was right, but she just felt too weighed down. Creating an emotionless mask, Mai turned to look at Luella.

"Thank you for hearing me out, and thank you for the advice, but… Things are just not as easy as you think, they are far more complicated." Mai obviously dismissed Luella.

Taken aback by the sudden change in Mai, Luella nearly cried when she realized that the young teenager sitting next to her was going through the same process as her son had when he had found out his brother had died. Heart breaking, Luella took one of Mai's hand and pushed a small picture frame she had kept hidden into Mai's hand.

"Mai, just remember that Noll can still be with you, alive and well. You just need to find out the cure, and I am sure you will be able to do just that in time." Luella squeezed Mai's hand before releasing her and walked slowly out of the room.

Mai waited until the door had closed before she looked down at the hand-sized picture Luella had given her. She felt tears stream almost instantly when she found that the one face she had loved dearly with all her heart was in the picture.

It was a picture of Naru, looking at the camera and was for some reason looked somewhat strained. It looked recent. Mai sucked in a breath, realizing it must have been taken when Naru had returned to England. Mai stared down at the picture 'why does he look so tense?' she wondered as she studied Naru's face. Something in the back of the picture frame shifted, and then dropped in her lap.

Looking down, Mai found a folded piece of paper that must have fallen out of the frame. Curious, Mai gently placed the picture beside her on the frame and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Mai,_

_I am returning to Japan soon, and I trust you will be prepared to return to work when I get back. Just because I left for a short time does not mean you are allowed slack off._

_From Naru_

Mai felt herself begin to crumbled; the note was a short letter from Naru to her. Looking closely, Mai realized that the paper appeared as if it was crumpled then smoothed out at some point. Mai briefly wonder why before another note, this one folded smaller and inside Naru's note dropped into Mai's lap.

Mai looked down at this one hesitantly, she didn't know what to expect. Hand shaking slightly, Mai unfolded the second note and found that this one was from Luella, and one that seemed more recent.

_Dear Mai,_

_I know that you probably are beginning to block yourself from others, like Noll does, so I hope that this present will help you begin to open up before you completely wall yourself away. Noll would kill me if I let that happen to you. I am sure you heard from Madoka that he lied to get back to Japan, even though he had found Gene's body. This picture was taken just before he requested permission to return to Japan, I hope that it will show you that he does care for you._

_Luella_

Mai blinked, her tears beginning to flow faster. Is that was why he looked so tense? Did he really want to get back to her? Mai felt her subconscious screaming that it wasn't true, but Mai's heart was more desperate.

"He really cared..?" She whispered, as she clutched the picture and Naru's note close to her heart. She felt herself begin to calm, her frayed nerves beginning to relax.

'Does he really care about me….?' Mai wondered as her eyes drooped. Exhausted, Mai crawled under the blankets of her bed and fell fast asleep, still clutching the small items to her chest.

Mai did not notice the dim shine of light in the corner of her room, where there shouldn't have been.

* * *

**Ahhh... We've caught up to where I left off :)** **I'm very happy that I can finally start writing this story again, because frankly my motivation for it started to leave, which I don't want :( Next Saturday will be the newest chapter written for this story! Chapter 12! Yay! Ok so PLEASE review and get my motivation back up for me guys, please?!**


End file.
